Project Moonlark 2
by pen.edge
Summary: Everyone knows Sophie, but who's Jewel Parisi? When Neverseen was defeated, Sophie & her friends were finally safe. Suddenly a girl claiming to be her sister appears & the elf world is again thrown into chaos. She needs help. There's a secret she can't remember that determines the future of the Elvin world. But can she be trusted? Even when she says Neverseen is back for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, I'm kind of new on the whole fanfic thing so I'd really appreciate some advice. And I had to shorten the summary a lot for it to fic but here's the full thing:**

 **Everyone knows about Sophie Foster, but then who is Jewel Parisi? Nobody knew about Sophie's little sister. Or that she even existed. But how could have Jewel been hidden for so long? What happens when the two suddenly meet? Neverseen was defeated and brought down. Sophie and her friends were finally safe and living a normal life. But when suddenly a girl, claiming to be her sister, shows up, the elf world is once again thrown into chaos. Her so-called sister, Jewel, also claimed to have a glitch in her memories, saying that her memories were hacked and altered. But knowing they were still there, Jewel needed help. There was a big secret concealed in her brain, one that could determine the future of the Elvin world. But could she be trusted? Especially when she states that the Neverseen was back and ready for revenge.**

 **Also I don't own any of this, I just created my own ideas based off the real books.**

 **This story is mainly about Jewel. And just a heads up, Jewel ends up with Keefe and Sophie's with Fitz so sorry to all those Sophie and Keefe lovers out there. But you should still read it, it's a good story in my opinion.**

 **Oh and major thing... even though Neverseen hasn't come out yet, the story takes place after Sophie and the others defeated Neverseen cuz otherwise the whole plot of this story won't make sense... so pretend that Neverseen was already defeated. Thx! :)**

Chapter 1- POV Jewel

The first thing Jewel felt was the cold stone against her skin. Her mind felt groggy and slow. Nothing made sense to her. Her eyes wouldn't bulge so she laid lifeless on the ground, engulfed in darkness. There was a buzz ringing through her ears and her body felt weak and numb. Through her fogginess, a flash of colorful, broken up pictures started to fill the empty void in her head. They quickly reassembled and that's when everything snapped together. A sharp pain ignited through her head, making her bright purple eyes pop open. She sat up, gasping for air, clutching her head tightly, wishing the pain to go away. She remembered now. Her name, Jewel Parisi. Neverseen. Explosions. Flashing lights. Locked up in darkness. A secret.

Memories swarmed around in her head as she slowly stood up, examining her surroundings. She was surrounded by four stone walls that kept her from leaving. Old crates were stacked next to each other in a corner, labeled Neverseen. There was only a single flickering light hanging on the ceiling. She wasn't even sure how it worked in the first place. It didn't seem like the encaged room had access to electricity. A small puddle was forming with every pluck of water leaking from rocky ceiling. Jewel could hear a slight rumbling sound coming from behind the walls. She pressed her ears closely to one. That's weird, she thought. It sounded like running water. Maybe a waterfall even. Jewel circled around the room. She needed to find a way out. But how? She let her hands drag along the stone wall as she searched for an exit. However, the more she searched, the more hopeless she felt. A dreadful feeling grew in her. Would she be stuck in here forever?

Jewel grew more and more anxious at the thought. She would die by hunger and thirst. She shuddered at the horrid thought and pulled out a loose eyelash. It was a bad habit she had and she tried to stop it before but it never worked. Jewel shook her head, erasing all negative thoughts and continued looking for some kind of way out. But she found none. She slumped down in exhaustion. Just as she was about to give up, her eyes drifted towards one corner which the stone was a slightly lighter in color and was covered with ivy vines that looked like it just magically grew out on the top of the wall.

She narrowed her eyes at it as she walked closer. Her hands frantically ripped apart the ivy vines. She wiped off the dirt to find a circle carved out in the smooth, stone wall with a hand shape engraved into it. She slowly lifted her palm to touch the plate. Suddenly the cracks between the walls glowed a bright blue color and the room shook with a slight rumble. The wall shifted and opened to reveal the bright sunlight that blinded Jewel's eyes.

Once the light subsided, Jewel opened her eyes to find herself standing beside a waterfall. She smirked to no one in particular. So she _was_ right. She looked straight to see a path of rocks leading down to the ground. She jumped down to meet the soft soil and glanced around, but every direction she looked was an evergreen forest packed with ancient looking trees. Before Jewel could decide what to do, she heard a loud snap. Frightened, she circled around. She couldn't see anything different but the forest did go completely silent. The birds didn't sing and there were no insects around. It was way too quiet to be some small animal.

"Who's there?" She called out. There wasn't a reply. Instead the footsteps only got closer. Jewel felt her heart beat like a drum, threatening to leap out of her chest. She swallowed down the lump forming in her throat. She reached down to pick up a stick laying close to her. She held it up as she looked in every direction.

"I said, whose there?" She repeated, louder. The footsteps suddenly stopped. Her breath quickened. Then just as she was about to break out in a run, she saw three figures cloaked in black. Her eyes widened in fear. Neverseen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- POV Jewel

Jewel ran for her life. Away from them. Away from Neverseen. She couldn't remember clearly but she was sure that Neverseen was brought down. In fact, Jewel was there when it happened. But Neverseen wanted to keep her hidden so they left her in that room, drugged, to keep her as their most important secret. Their slave—no, their weapon. All those years that they kept her imprisoned, they messed with her and tortured her. They did something to her, hacked her brain, trying to dig out a secret she couldn't remember. She didn't know exactly what they did or how, she could only remember bits and pieces, none of which really made sense. Where all her memories should have been, there was a blank patch in between. She knew it was Neverseen though. Whatever they did to her, made a glitch in her head. Something that they didn't want her to remember. But she did remember how she was captured.

They caught her when she was young. Too young to defend herself against them. A year after Sophie was born, the Black Swan created Jewel, as the second Moonlark. They realized that Sophie was developed with a soft heart. She was able to feel guilt and so was Jewel, but Sophie could be broken by it, even though the chances were slim. When Black Swan realized that, they couldn't take that risk. So they resorted in a backup plan. That was Jewel. Jewel was born almost with the identical gene and powers as Sophie, yet was given certain powers to withstand the weight of guilt. Something impossible to all elves.

Black Swan never suspected that Neverseen would discover the second Moonlark. So they let her grow up with humans, like Sophie, except in a different forbidden city. Jewel grew up with a French family living in Paris, France. She lived a normal life until she was kidnapped by Neverseen who triggered most of her implanted secrets from Black Swan. While Black Swan was focused on Sophie, they didn't realize that Neverseen had sent spies down to discover Jewel and tracked her.

They planned Jewel's disappearance and contained her in their base. They did experiments on her and tried to break through her impenetrable mind. Once they figured out that they couldn't as to that time, they tried a different approach. Everything following that was blurred and blank in Jewel's mind. All she could recall was the feelings of pain and suffering. She never wanted to feel that way again, but now they were back for her.

Jewel bolted, feeling the muscles in her legs burn with each burst of speed she summoned from them. She had to get away from Neverseen. She never wanted to return to them. She thought that she was finally free again. Thought they were finally gone when Sophie and her friends finished them off. But right before her eyes, they were there. _Alive_.

They were right behind her, gaining on her. She didn't look back. All she did was run, hoping that somehow she would outrun them. Sadly, that didn't seem possible. Leaves and branches cut through her as she dashed through the trees. From the sound of their footsteps, it seemed as if they were getting farther and farther away. Jewel dared to glance back and found no one following her.

She stopped running and stared off to where her attackers were supposed to be chasing her. Did they give up? It didn't seem likely. Jewel decided it was safer to keep going. Just as she turned around, she saw a faint flicker of a shadow. Suddenly the air was knocked out of her as she was tackled to the ground, pin down. She thrashed around, kicking with all her might to throw off the cloaked figure.

"You're coming back with us." The cloaked person stated with a male-sounding, low voice. Jewel struggled against the man's grasp.

"As if! I'd rather die!" She retorted, kicking him in the groin. He gasped in surprise, leaving his defenses down long enough for her to crawl out of his grasp. She stumbled to her feet as she tried to get away. She didn't notice when he smiled and grabbed something from his pocket.

"Oh, I think coming with us is better than dying. But I'll let you feel the pain you'd be having if I were to kill you." He gave a menacing, cold smile as he took out a meddler. Soon, Jewel was shot to the ground, convoluting due to the stabbing pang. He shot her a couple more times before he seemed satisfied. Jewel laid on the ground, black dots blobbing her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out the throbbing sting all over her body. She heard more footsteps approach who she guessed were the other two men.

"Don't go overboard. Remember, we need her alive not dead." One of the men said.

"I was just having my fun. It's not like she would die by this anyways. We trained her well enough to kill." The man who shot her replied. Jewel's blood turned cold. Kill? Trained? What were they talking about? Her heart thumped against her chest as she pretended to be unconscious. It wasn't hard to since she felt like she would faint at any moment anyways. But, she had to take them by surprise if she wanted to escape. When they least expect it, she'll bolt.

"We need her in good shape in order to defeat Black Swan. Can't take any chances on her having side effects of a meddler shot."

"True. The Elvin world won't know what hit them. We'll take down Black Swan, then after that, the council. Neverseen is back for some sweet revenge."

Revenge? Jewel needed to get away. Warn the council. Warn Black Swan. But first she needed to go somewhere safe. While they were discussing on what to do next, Jewel slightly opened her eyes, just enough to sneak a look. And a good thing that she had photographic memory, made it easier to remember the weapons they had with them. All the visible ones were tucked in their belt. The only one in hand was the meddler. Lucky for her, it was just close enough in her reach.

Fighting the dizziness, she quickly pushed herself up from the ground and kicked the meddler out from the man's hand. Then she sprinted. This time, she didn't look back. She heard the yelling from behind her, but ignored it. She pushed her way through the forest till she found herself on the edge of a cliff. She panted hard and her consciousness was quickly fading. She could see the men catching up. She had to jump, no other choice. She could only wish that she had enough energy to teleport. She looked back at them one last time before diving off the cliff, falling towards an everlasting void of darkness that opened in the air below her.

Jewel closed her eyes as a familiar scene filled her mind. It was sunny and green, full of life and laughter. She could see five kids walking together, chattering with smiles on their faces, happy that school was over. The place, Firefox Academy. Someone's memory. A whisper filled her heard. The voice of a girl, repeating a name over and over and over again. One that Jewel recognized.

 _Sophie._

She heard the whisper say ever so quietly before she was engulfed in the void, thrown into a starry darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KOTLC**

 **I'm not sure if my chapters are too short but I'll try to make them longer.**

 **Also adding in Keefe's perspective but I don't know if I'd do it in a certain pattern just yet.**

 **And Thanks so much Reyna Kane! You honestly just made my day for being my first follower! Like I love you so much right now! Hope you enjoy reading this! :) I'll try to update more soon.**

Chapter 3- POV Keefe

It was finally a normal day at Firefox Academy. Usually Keefe didn't mind adventures, in fact, he loved them. But breaks were pretty good at times. After defeating Neverseen, he has never been so tired in his life. It's not so easy to act fine all the times, but if Keefe didn't do it, no one would. He felt like it was part of his responsibility to make light of the situation and crack a joke. But, honestly? He was so tired of everything.

He actually didn't really know how to cope with the idea of his mom being dead (at least he thinks), or that she was even part of Neverseen in the first place. But at the moment, he couldn't afford to be stuck in the self-pity pit when his friends needed him. He especially didn't want to worry Sophie. There was already so many things she had to worry about, he didn't want to add more to her list. But even the great Keefe needed a moment to himself.

Now that Neverseen was gone, life was returning back to its peaceful ways. And Keefe wasn't worried about running out of adventures. They had a Foster with them, things were never boring with her. They would find something else to do to past time. But as to right now, he's happy with things.

Keefe was walking next to Sophie, while Fitz was on her other side. Biana and Dex trailed closely behind them. School was over and they were heading over to Everglen to play Base Quest.

"I call Foster being on my team!" he yelled out on the way. Biana smirked at him and shook her head.

"No way, she's on mine! It's girls against boys!" she announced. Keefe groaned.

"It's always like that! It'd be more fun if we mix things up!" Keefe argued.

"You're right," Fitz interrupted. "Sophie's with me, Biana and you can be a team." Fitz pulled Sophie closer to him, making her cheeks flush with a rosy pink color. Keefe could feel the excitement and happiness radiating off of her, though she quickly tried to hide it by calming her nerves. _Too late, Foster_ , Keefe thought. He felt a small pain in his chest as he watched them stare off at each other. He quickly shrugged the feeling off. They were already so in love, they should just get together before they hurt anyone else. But it was too late for that too. Out of the corner of his blue eyes, he could just make out a detested look from Dex. Heck, Keefe felt Dex's jealousy. Literally. And it was the same exact pain he felt himself.

On the other hand, Biana quickly glanced at Keefe before trying to hide her blush. Keefe already had a suspicion about Biana's feeling towards him but he didn't know what to say. She was his best friend's sister. It would be weird. Plus, he just didn't feel that way about her, but it's not like he wanted to break her heart either.

"Fine," Keefe grumbled. "But next time, Foster's on my team. We make an excellent team anyways!" He shot her a grin which she replied with a laugh.

"Ahahaha! Don't we always-" Sophie suddenly broke off, her unique brown eyes widened as she stared off into another world. Keefe and Fitz exchanged a concerned look.

"Foster, you all right?" Keefe asked. She didn't reply, leaving the others glancing at each other with worried faces.

"I'll try transmitting." Fitz suggested as he closed his eyes. A second later, he shook his head. "She's not responding. It's like she's in a trance." Keefe didn't like the sound of that. He put his hands on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Foster, snap out of it. You hear me? Come back, you can do this." Keefe said over and over again, shaking her. Suddenly she gasped, blinking a few times before her eyes focused on him.

"Keefe? What happened?" She asked, confused. Keefe looked at Fitz, who shrugged, still looking very concerned for Sophie.

"I don't know. You just blanked out. How do you feel?" Keefe replied. She stared off in space again before answering.

"Honestly, I don't know. I felt like someone was seeing through my eyes, like seeing what I was seeing…. Does that even make sense? I don't really know how to explain it but it felt like someone was calling me, asking me for help. A girl's voice." Sophie started to rub her temples, as if she was getting a headache just from thinking about it. She shrugged it off and continued walking again. "I don't think it's anything to worry about though. I mean we already brought down Neverseen."

Keefe nodded his head in agreement, hoping she was right. Right when Sophie took another step, the air in front of her wavered. A black hole abruptly appeared, knocking Sophie down by surprise. Keefe could sense a lot of mix feelings as the group gawked at the void. Confusion. Recognition. Fear. Mostly coming from Sophie. It was a vacuum. One that only appeared when someone was teleporting. But the thing was, only _Sophie_ could teleport. _No one_ else could.

Without warning, a young girl flew out of it and fell on the ground. She looked up and locked eyes with Sophie. Everyone gasped as they all noticed the same thing. Her eyes were _purple_ , NOT _blue_. But that wasn't the only thing Keefe noticed. The girl's clothes were torn and tattered. Her body was covered with fresh, bleeding cuts, bruises, and dirt. What happened to her? Keefe wondered in his head. The girl's gaze never left Sophie but her unusual eyes seemed to beg Sophie for something.

"Sophie, I'm your sister." She said, breathlessly, before collapsing. Everything went still and silent. It was as if the world had a mute button on it. Slowly, everyone's attention shifted to Sophie, expecting her to say something. But she remained silent, still gaping at the girl. Keefe knew that she felt just as confused as everyone else.

"We should take her to Elwin." Dex suggested, the first one to speak after a long time. But no one dared to move. Finally, as if waking up from a dream, Keefe turned to Sophie.

"So Foster, what's not to worry 'bout again?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own KOTLC**

 **So in this chapter, I tried to make Jewel explain the situation better, so I hoped it worked. Some parts are might still be confusing since it'll be explained later in the story so hang tight! Thanks again Reyna Kane for the review! Glad you like it! :)**

Chapter 4- POV Keefe

Everyone was nervous. No one knew what to expect. And no one would just sit down and relax. Keefe sighed. Everyone just needed to calm down. Sure, he was also a bit overwhelmed but he can't just sit down all day and worry. Plus, it didn't seem like the mysterious girl would wake up soon. Keefe laughed at this, which earned him some weird looks but it's not like he cared. He never knew that there was going to be a day that someone could be just as mysterious as Sophie. But then again, he never thought that there was another elf that could teleport. Now _that_ idea frightened him.

After overcoming the shock, they immediately took the girl to Elwin, who later called Alden, who then informed Grady and Edaline. Soon, Elwin's place became packed. The adults wouldn't stop asking questions. Fitz explained to them what happened while Biana and Dex added in detail from time to time. Though, Dex was only making sound effects and crazy expressions since he couldn't find the words to explain. However, he was better than Sophie, who was currently in a Zombie trance. Keefe knew that her brain was still processing the information. It was a pretty big shock when the girl claimed to be Sophie's sister. Whether or not it was true, no one knew. At least, not until the girl woke up.

Finally, the commotion had died down, allowing Keefe to have a chance to actually take a good look at the girl. He was sure she was another elf, like 99% positive. Otherwise, how else could she have the power to teleport? And the more he looked at her, the more she resembled Sophie. Not that they looked a lot alike. Just a few similarities. The girl had the same soft, shiny, light blonde hair as Sophie, but the girl had much longer hair. It was wavier as well. They both have a healthy, fair skin tone and very unique eye colors for elves. Not to mention, they were both _really_ pretty. Oh god… did he say that out loud? He scan the room to see if anyone reacted but everyone was the same as ever. He let out a sigh of relief. Man, it would have been embarrassing if they heard him.

Standing up, Keefe did a swift examination around the room. Sophie was curled up on the couch, mumbling to herself. In fact, it seemed like she was about to die from her own worried thoughts getting clumped up in her head. She obviously needed to rest… or maybe be drugged. He knew how much she hated it, but maybe she won't notice until she's already out cold. Keefe smiled mischievously while a plan formed in his head. To be honest, he could easily slip in some slumberberry tea. He was about to leave the room before Fitz pulled him away.

"Keefe, whatever you're thinking of doing, please don't do it." Fitz said with a slightly exasperated tone. Keefe met his best friend's eyes, feigning innocence.

"Me? I'm not planning anything bad. I was just thinking how everyone needed something to drink to perhaps… calm them." Keefe replied smoothly, glossing over his true intentions with bitter sweet lies. "Now, will you please let me through?" Still, his best friend knew him too well. Fitz gave him a skeptical look.

"Riiigghhtttt. How about… hm… no." Fitz plainly rejected. "Look Keefe, I understand why, but, I don't think that it's the best solution." Keefe muttered an insult under his breath and turned around to check on the girl again. He strolled over to Elwin, who was currently examining the girl… again. As if this time, she'll magically wake up. Still, there was nothing better to do with the gloomy atmosphere hanging around.

"How is she?" Keefe asked. Elwin sat up to stretch, cracking a few bones here and there. "Careful, you don't want to break your back." Keefe joked.

"Please, I'm not that old yet." Elwin said with a laugh, but it was soon replaced with a stressed out frown. "But, um, still showing no progress. Although, I did learn that she was shot with a meddler and it was more than once. Maybe three times at most." Keefe's eyes widened at the news.

"Why would anyone shoot her? And that many times. Like ouch…" Keefe remarked, wincing as he imagined the pain she went through. Who would even have a meddler anyways? The question bothered him as he recalled all the times he's saw one. Then sudden realization hit him. Apparently, Elwin had come to the same conclusion too, judging by the face he made and with the dread Keefe felt from him. Or was that his own feelings? Keefe couldn't think straight anymore. His heart banged loudly against his chest as the blood rushed to his brain.

"It couldn't be… we… they… we finished them off though!" Keefe practically yelled. Elwin frowned as he quickly peeped over to Sophie.

"Well, there isn't any actual proof that they're still alive. But there is a possibility that they could still be around. However, I hope we're wrong." Elwin disclosed. But Keefe wasn't listening anymore. Does that mean his mother could still be alive? The room seemed like it was spinning and Keefe needed to get out of there. And he was about to leave, if it weren't for Sleeping Beauty, who at long last, decided to wake up. The girl's eyes fluttered open while Elwin made room for her to sit up.

"Guys! She woke up!" Keefe announced. Everyone rushed over, eager to meet the newcomer. The girl, still in daze, blinked a couple of times before eventually realizing where she was. She gasp loudly and gripped Elwin's sleeve.

"Where's Sophie?!" She asked frantically. Everyone stepped aside, clearing a path for Sophie to walk through. The girl instantly relaxed after seeing her face. But before the girl could utter another word, Sophie exploded with questions.

"Who are you? Are you really my sister? What happened to you? Why can you teleport? What other things can you do? How come I've never seen or met you? Where did you come from? How—" Sophie ranted but was shortly cut off by Alden.

"Sophie, first, get a hold of yourself. You need to take it easy." Alden advised, soothingly. After taking a deep breath, Sophie composed herself. But that didn't stop the rays of fear radiating off her. Keefe laid a hand on her shoulder for support. She tensed up but relaxed after realizing that it was Keefe. Still, Keefe could sense that she was scared.

"Sorry… um what's your name?" Sophie tried.

"Jewel Parisi," the girl replied. Sophie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, how come we don't have the same last name? Since supposedly, you're my sister." Sophie asked. Jewel looked at her with a blank expression.

"What do you mean? Our last names were inherited from our human families. I lived with a French family, hence having their last name, Parisi, as mine." Jewel replied, matter-of-factly. Keefe peered at Sophie, who looked like she wanted to slap herself.

"Right, of course." Sophie cooed. "So who exactly are you?" Jewel looked confused for a second but was quickly replaced with a poker face.

"You don't know?" She asked.

"Obviously, not." Keefe scoffed. Fitz gave him a pointed look, putting a finger against his mouth, signaling for Keefe to shut up. Jewel ignored his comment.

"I'm the second Moonlark project created by Black Swan. I was created as a backup plan for you." Sophie only got more confused.

"Why though?"

"You were born to be able to feel guilt. But not just that. You could be broken by it." Jewel paused. "Black Swan didn't want to take that chance of it actually happening, even though they knew it probably won't, since you were supposedly created with an impenetrable mind. But just in case, they created me. Tweaked my gene to be identical to yours, but with a slight alteration. Unlike you, I can't be broken by guilt." It was as if the whole world froze at that moment. Alden shook his head in disbelief.

"That's not possible. _All_ elves can be broken by guilt. That's everyone's weakness." Alden argued. His hand brushed through his hair as he tried to comprehend the new information. Jewel shook her head.

"Not me. Although, everyone has a weakness and I know that includes me. But mine is different." Jewel said. Confusion flickered her face for a second. "Something I'm forgetting," Jewel muttered to herself. Sophie frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sophie questioned. Jewel was pretty good at hiding her emotions, but it didn't matter, Keefe could feel them. Even if it didn't appear on her face. What she felt was confusion, then fear.

"A glitch," Jewel said abruptly. "Something I'm forgetting. Important. What is it?" She no longer paid attention to anyone else. She paced around the room, desperately trying to figure it out.

"Inflicting. Between mine and yours… it's different…" Jewel whispered. She sat down again, this time, feeling defeated. Now it was Keefe's turn to be confused.

"Wait what? A glitch? Sorry, but, is it just me or is this girl like freaking anyone out?" Keefe said, his eye's meeting Sophie's. She returned a stern look at his rhetorical question.

"What do you mean by glitch?" Sophie asked, ignoring Keefe. Jewel started to fidget, playing with her hands as she squeezed her eyes shut to think.

"I don't know. Something's wrong with me. They did something to me. I don't remember. They somehow locked my memories up, seemed like they didn't want me to remember something very important. My weakness, I think, but also my strength… about inflicting." Jewel replied, rubbing her temples, her eyes still shut. "The glitch, in my head, is like this blank space between my memories of the past few years. I can't remember what I was doing or anything from that time period. Only bits and feelings. None of which were good."

"Wait… whose _they_?" Fitz asked, expressing the question everyone wondering about. Jewel stared at her feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, avoiding looking at anyone.

"I was with them... captured." Jewel started. She told us of how they kidnapped her as a kid, triggering her memories. She recalled most of the detail she could remember from before the glitch. Skipping the glitch period, she talked about the day that they defeated Neverseen. She explained how she awoke in the encaged room and how she got here. The room went completely silent, everyone was too numb to speak. Dread filled Keefe's body, knowing the worse has already come. He and Elwin were right.

"So you mean—" Alden started. The answer was already confirmed by Jewel's dark expression. A shadow casted over her face as she stared at the ground.

"Yes." She answered. "Neverseen is back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I meant to update earlier today but something came up.**

 **Oh and btw the chapters i posted so far are kind of the build up to the main plot so they mostly do explaining and setting everything up. It may be a little slow but plz bear wit it! I promise that it'll get way more interesting once we reached the climax!**

 **To springgirl: idk, you should read and find out ;)**

 **This chapter is longer than my other ones so i hope it's an okay amount. Anyways, here it is!**

Chapter 5- POV Jewel

It was like Jewel dropped a bomb on them… which she guess she kind of did. It probably wasn't easy to accept the fact that their efforts in defeating Neverseen went to waste since Neverseen was still alive. But luckily, one of the adults suggested that they introduce themselves first before asking more question. Jewel was thankful for that since being stared at by a bunch of strangers wasn't helping her. To be honest, she felt really scared and uncomfortable in the unfamiliar environment. She's never actually been in the elf world except in Neverseen's base, which she could hardly call it a nice place. After everyone finished introducing themselves, Jewel could tell that they were eager to get more information, but were holding back for her sake. She also could tell that they didn't exactly fully believe her. She guessed it was pretty hard to trust a random girl who came to tell them that the whole time they believed in the wrong thing. And Sophie definitely wasn't convinced that Jewel was her sister. But Jewel didn't know how to prove it. As if Elwin, the doctor, could read her mind, he smiled at her.

"So how do you both feel about taking a DNA test?" He asked, looking from Jewel to Sophie. They both froze with anxiety mixed with discomfort. Jewel hated doctors and going to one never seemed like a good idea.

"How are you going to do that?" They asked at the same time, tugging out a loose eyelash in perfect synchronization. All pairs of eyes rested on them as they looked at each other. They burst out laughing, despite the pretty devastating situation.

"Maybe we really are sisters!" Sophie exclaimed, struggling to catch her breath as she continued to laugh. Jewel laughed along with her.

"We are, trust me!" Jewel replied in between gulps for air. Elwin smiled at them as if he enjoyed the scene.

"You two sure look related. Except for the eye color, which always seems to be the exception." He said with a wink. He held up the two eyelashes, which, who knows when he took it

"With this, I can extract a piece of DNA from it and see if they match up. If they do, then that means you're sisters." Elwin explained as he took off. "I'll be back in no time. For now, take a breather. It helps relieve stress." He called out before turning the corner. However, no one moved an inch. The mood once again turned serious.

"I'm going to have to inform the council." One of the adults, who Jewel suppose was Alden, said with a heavy sigh. He shifted his gaze to her. "Are you okay with talking to them in a few days?" Jewel nodded. She needed to warn them herself anyways. She just hoped that they will believe her. A pretty looking woman, who introduced herself as Edaline, came up to her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Edaline asked, her face filled with concern. Jewel glanced at Sophie, feeling a bit jealous that she had been staying with such a nice adoptive parent. Jewel shook her head.

"Not at the moment, but it's okay. I could probably find shelter somewhere close." Jewel replied politely. Edaline glanced over at her husband, Grady, as if to confirm something. He nodded slightly and gave her a smile.

"We would be happy if you wanted to stay with us. Though we would have to take some time cleaning out Jolie's room and preparing it." Grady offered. Sophie opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have." Jewel replied, even though inside she was actually really happy that they offered. Edaline and Grady exchanged worried glances.

"But where else would you stay?" Edaline asked.

"With me." A male voice said. Everyone turned around to see who spoke. Jewel's heart did a little flutter when she saw who it was.

"Keefe, are you sure?" Sophie asked, surprised. Biana shifted her gaze at Keefe, stunned. Her eyes begged him not to.

"Yeah," He replied, confidently. "My house was just starting to get a little lonely with only me and my dad." Keefe smiled with a wink, but it still didn't seem to convince the others.

"You really don't have to do that." Jewel said. His gorgeous blue eyes rested on her. He gave her a big grin.

"But I _want_ to. So you're staying with me." Keefe declared. He looked around to see if anyone was going to disagree with him. He smiled proudly when no one said a word. "Great. Now that's done with, let's go play some Base Quest!" The shortest boy, Dex, stared at him with complete disbelief.

"Now?!" Dex exclaimed, incredulously. Across the room, Jewel noticed the pained expression on Biana's face. Jewel kind of felt bad for her. It wasn't hard to see that the poor girl likes Keefe. Sophie, on the other hand, clearly was worried.

"Keefe… do you want to talk about—" Sophie stopped when Keefe's smile strained. Jewel could sense that something wasn't right. Keefe quickly recovered, plastering a bigger smirk on his face.

"Come on Foster! This time, I'll win for sure!" Keefe insisted. He walked out the door with Fitz and Biana following close behind, both concerned. Dex started to follow but glanced back at Sophie. She shook her head slightly.

"I need to talk to Jewel, tell Keefe I'll sit this one out." Sophie said. Dex nodded and gave a small wave. Sophie gestured Jewel to follow as she left the room. They walked outside and sat on a nearby bench.

"Jewel, I need you to do me a favor." Sophie paused. "You see, Keefe had some family issues before and um… his mom was part of Neverseen. Six months ago, when we defeated Neverseen, she was in the base when it erupted into flames. We don't really know if she made it out alive but it didn't seem like she did. I know Keefe is trying to hide it, but I think he's really confused about the whole thing so could you look out for him?" Jewel sat still for a second. She couldn't believe that his mom was part of Neverseen. For some reason, Jewel had the sudden urge to give the boy a hug. She nodded at Sophie's request and gave a shy smile. Sophie breathed out in relief and thanked her. The two of them sat there in awkward silence.

"So…" Sophie spoke as she turned to face Jewel. "Exactly how old are you?" Jewel looked up to see Sophie's face lit with curiosity.

"Thirteen," She answered. Sophie brightened.

"So you're younger than me by a year!" She exclaimed. "When I was with my human family, I had a little sister. Even though she was a pain in the butt sometimes, we had a really fun time together! What about you? How was your family?"

"Well living in Paris was really awesome. I never really ran out of things to do. It was really cool too cause I always saw new people walking around, touring. I lived with my mom and my older brother. He's three years older than me. He always treated me really nicely, although sometimes we did have our sibling quarrel." Jewel giggled, laughing at an old memory. "And when I manifested at five and kept hearing people's thoughts, it really scared me. But no one believed me when I told them, except for him. He always supported me."

"I manifested at five too! Although I didn't really have anyone who I could confide to. He must be really nice!" Sophie commented. Jewel smiled at her and nodded.

"Though he probably thinks I'm dead now." Jewel added, sadly. Sophie waited for her to continue. Jewel took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to speak. "Sorry, it's kind of hard to talk about… but, um… they kidnapped me when I was ten years old. They didn't even bothered to come up with an excuse to them. Kidnapping was a real problem in the human world so it wouldn't seem like I was actually abducted to the elf world." Sophie gave an apologetic, comforting smile as she put her arms around Jewel.

"Sorry, that must have been terrible." Sophie said quietly. Jewel nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

"Sometimes I'm glad I don't remember most of it. So I don't have to remember the pain." Jewel admitted. Again, they sat in silence, but this time it felt more comforting. After a moment of silence, Sophie spoke again.

"Honestly it's really hard to think of you as my sister. But, I feel like we are. Like there's this special bond that links us together, you know?" Sophie said. Jewel smiled at this.

"When I was running away from Neverseen, I saw you. It was like I was watching you, living your memory. It felt really familiar and warm. So I guess that's why I ended up where you were." Jewel confessed. The girls exchanged smiles, feeling closer to each other. After chatting for another hour, Sophie suggested that they join the others.

Sophie and Jewel found them all laying on the grass, panting. Biana ran up to them as soon as she saw them, the others following close behind.

"Hey, you just missed an awesome game!" Biana reported, her eyes constantly sliding towards Jewel. Keefe trudged closer from behind her, groaning.

"She's just saying that because they won." Keefe moaned pointing the Vackers. Biana and Fitz high fived each other and grinned.

"It was awesome!" Biana exclaimed at the same time Dex mumbled, "It was horrible."

"He's just saying that because he got beat up by a girl." Biana said proudly. Dex replied with a moan and covered his face.

"That really hurt!" Dex complained. "This is why I hate the Vackers." He said jokingly. Fitz nudged him with his elbow.

"Hey I thought you were over that." Fitz teased.

"If only, Wonderboy. I'm still holding a grudge." Dex grinned, though it seemed a bit forced to Jewel. She was starting to think that Dex had a thing for Sophie. It seemed like all of them did. Jewel glanced over at Keefe, feeling disappointed. His eyes suddenly met hers as he tilted his head with question. She quickly looked away, hoping her long blonde hair could hide her embarrassment. Oops, she forgot he was an empath. In the corner of her bright purple eyes, Jewel saw a jealous expression flashed across Biana's face. It passed so quickly that Jewel didn't even have the time to blink. She looked over at Biana to find a nonchalant smile. Maybe it was just her imagination, Jewel thought. She certainly didn't want to get on Biana's bad side though. A few minutes later, Elwin came to find them, telling them that the results came out. They went back inside, meeting with the adults. They all waited on the couch for Elwin to finally spill.

"So based off the DNA test, it is safe to say that Jewel—" He paused for dramatic effect. Suspense filled the air, everyone on their toes. "— is indeed, Sophie's younger sister." Jewel let out a breath of relief. Hopefully this will convince everyone. Though she still saw some doubt on some faces. She sighed. Why couldn't they just get over the fact and accept her? Jewel started feeling uncomfortable again. She wondered if she could survive the feeling of always being an outsider.

"Another thing to inform the council about. Who knows what kind of uproar this will cause." Alden sighed, shaking his head. He turned to Jewel, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You up for meeting with them tomorrow instead?" Honestly, no. Jewel didn't want to be stared at even more. She never liked a lot of attention, but that seemed unavoidable now. And she suspected that after she meets with the council, the whole Elvin world would know about her. She shuddered at the scary thought. Then remembering that she hasn't answered the question yet, she quickly bobbed her head up and down.

"Yeah, of course." Jewel squeaked, finding her voice again. Keefe smirked at her, making her blush. Gosh, just how many times will she embarrass herself today?

"Good. It's getting late, everyone should go home and rest for the night now." Alden advised, putting a hand on Jewel's shoulder, letting her know that she was included as well. She gave a timid smile, unsure of what to do.

"Come on! I need to give you a tour of your new home!" Keefe said, looping his arms with hers. Jewel tense. She wasn't used to people showing her affection, not after being locked up in that place for so long. She looked up, meeting Keefe's breathtaking blue eyes that could melt her with just one glance. She felt her cheeks flaming. Keefe gave her an assuring nod. She breathed in deeply, forcing herself to relax. She felt her shoulders losing some tension as she was led away by Keefe. She quickly waved goodbye to the others. Sophie held up her hand to her ear, signaling that she'll call Jewel later. Jewel took one last glance at the new faces that she hoped would soon become recognized as her allies.

As sad as it was, Jewel has never light leaped before. She nearly puked from the terrible spinning in her head. She crouched down, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block out the dizziness. Keefe walked over to her, rubbing her back.

"You okay?" Keefe asked her. Obviously not, she thought, but kept her mouth sealed, not wanting to risk barfing. Instead, she slightly shook her head. But, even that caused her to feel nauseous. Keefe smirked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"I never heard of an elf with light-leaping sickness." He teased. Jewels glared daggers at him, wishing she had the energy to shoot back a remark. She must be the only elf in history to have this pathetic problem. Before Jewel's brain had processed the movement, she was swept up from the ground. She let a startled yelp, wrapping her arms around the closest thing, which happened to be Keefe's neck. She let out another surprised squeak as she realized he was holding her up princess-style.

"Geesh, you didn't have to scream." Keefe said, wincing. Jewel's face reddened. She was so glad that it was too dark outside to see her face. But then again it didn't matter since she was sure that he knew the giddiness she felt. Instantly, embarrassment replaced her happiness. He was _carrying_ her. Realization hit her hard. She avoided Keefe's gaze as he carried her towards the mansion, which supposedly, was his "house". Jewel could never understand why the elves lived in such luxurious places and that it was _normal_ to them. Then again, she was pretty new to all the elf experience since she could really only remember her time as a human or in Neverseen.

Not to mention, Jewel, in all her life, has never been this close to a boy before. Well other than her human brother, but that didn't count. She couldn't help but wonder if she was heavy. It would be so embarrassing if she was. All the worried thoughts made her mind wary and stressed. Jewel laid her head against Keefe's shoulder. She didn't even notice how tired she was due to all the worrying. Keefe's soft, consistent movement almost put her to sleep. But that was before Jewel found out how good Keefe smelled. A lovely sweet scent found her nose as Jewel noticed, was from Keefe. He smelled _extremely_ nice. _Great_ , Jewel thought. She had officially became creepy.

Thank god they finally reached the house. Any moment later, Jewel was positive she'd die from her exploding heart. As they came to the front porch, Jewel summoned all her will power to look Keefe in the face, though it barely lasted a second.

"You can let me down now." She whispered shyly, averting her gaze again. Keefe seemed to be holding back a laugh as he gently let her down. He led her inside his house, showing her the bathroom and her room.

"If you need anything, you can probably find me three rooms down the hall." He added, pointing to his bedroom. "Now," he said, turning to her. "We need to find you some new clothes. I'm not Biana-level, but I must say, I'm pretty proud of my fashion sense." He brought her into another room, bigger than the rest, if that was even possible. Inside, a stern looking man sat on the bed.

"Dad, Alden probably told you already but Jewel's staying with us for a little while." Keefe said slowly and uncertain. The man, Keefe's dad, looked at her. She froze up with nervousness. He raised an eyebrow, almost like he was amused.

"There's no need to be nervous. Your welcome here. Feel free to treat this as your home." He replied. "Now, if will excuse me, I have some business to take care of so I might be back a bit late." Keefe's dad said, getting up to leave. Jewel stepped aside for him to walk pass. Jewel noticed Keefe had a weird expression on his face as his eyes trailed after his dad.

"Something wrong?" She asked after his dad left.

"No…" Keefe examined her for a second. He sighed and sat down on a nearby couch. "It's just… things aren't the same after we found out about my mom being part of Neverseen. I mean, our relationship was never good to begin with, but now its plain awkward." Jewel thought back to her earlier conversation with Sophie. She still wanted to give Keefe a hug, but she controlled herself and sat down next to him instead.

"It will get better," Jewel comforted, surprised with how confident she felt about it. "You guys just need some time to get your head cleared up. Time will heal everything."

"Thanks, I really hope it will." Keefe said with a meek smile. They sat in silence. Neither of them wanted to break it. It was as if the other's presence was enough for each other.

"Oh, right! Clothes!" Keefe exclaimed, making Jewel jump at the random statement. He grabbed her hand, causing her heart to do a somersault. He brought her in one of the enormous closets. Jewel gaped at all the glittering dresses. Each shone with their own unique style. Jewel stared at them, flabbergasted.

"Woah…" She walked over, reaching out to touch the smooth fabric. She stepped away and shook her head. "There's no way I can wear these." Jewel declined. Keefe stared at her with interest.

"Why not?" He asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Why? Because… I obviously can't accept this. I mean, they look really expensive! What if I were to spill something on it? It'd ruin the dress!" Jewel replied, shaking her head vigorously. Keefe stared at her with wide eyes, patently with disbelief.

"That's you reason?" Keefe retorted, astonished. Jewel glanced towards the endless amount of fabric.

"That… and their way to fancy for my taste." She admitted. Keefe broke up laughing.

"Welcome to the Elvin World, Jewel. The place where elves always wear fancy things." Keefe joked, widely spreading his arms to emphasize. Jewel laughed.

"Can't say it's really my style." She said, eyeing the clothes.

"They're my mom's old clothes. I guess you and Sophie really do have a lot in common. Both of you have a sucky fashion sense." He remarked, acting disappointed.

"Hey!" She put a hand over her heart, acting offended. She playfully nudged him, getting one in return. They shared a smile. Keefe sighed.

"Guess, I'll lend you a shirt." They circled back to his room, as he dug around in his wardrobe. He then threw a piece of fabric to a surprised Jewel. She looked at the shirt in her hands. "Here, put it on."

"Here?" She squeaked.

"Yes, here." He responded, his voice dipped with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes. "No, silly. In the bathroom. I'll be here, so just come in when you're done." Jewel scurried off, showering quickly and brushing her teeth. She threw on the shirt Keefe gave her, examining her reflection. It was like the length of a short dress on her, Jewel noticed. She hurried back to Keefe's room. She quietly knocked the door, calling his name.

"Keefe, I'm coming in." She announced. She pushed open the door, revealing a shirtless and surprised Keefe staring back at her. Her heart nearly burst out her chest as she ogled his six pack. Remembering the situation, she quickly shut the door.

"Sorry!" She yelped, hiding behind the door. Keefe came out the room and scanned her body up and down.

"I didn't think you'd be so quick. Biana takes FOREVER in the bathroom. By the way, the shirt looks good. It's a bit big though, hope you don't mind." Keefe said nonchalantly. Jewel eyed him closely. Was she just overreacting? Jewel shrugged the thought off and followed Keefe to her guest room. He stood by the door as she walked in.

"Are you fine being alone?" Keefe asked. Jewel looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Great. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." He winked. Jewel blushed.

"'Night." She replied. After he left, Jewel threw herself on the bed, exhausted. She cuddled against the blankets, immediately drifting off into sleep.

" _Jake! Jake!" A younger version of Jewel called out. Someone was chasing her. Her fear increased with every step she ran. Tears brimmed against the corner of her starry purple eyes. Shadowy figures shifted around her. The dead leaves crunched under Jewel's shoe as she dashed through the woods. Autumn colored leaves covered the ground, making it hard to see the roots of the trees._

 _"_ _Jake! Help— Ah!" Jewel cried out as she tripped over a tree root. Terror filled her vision as she saw the black figures cornering her._

 _"_ _Jewel!" She heard her brother's voice in the distance. Her heart paced and she stumbled to her feet, trying to escape the creepy people. She pushed past the bodies that tried to stop her._

 _"_ _Jake! Jake! Jake!" A crying Jewel shouted. Hope replaced the fear as Jewel recognized the boy running towards her._

 _"_ _Someone stop that kid!" A voice boomed from behind her. Jewel spun around and saw one of the men pointed a weapon at her brother. A meddler, present-day Jewel recognized, as she relived the scene. She felt the dread return when she saw her brother coming closer. No! She screamed in her head._

 _"_ _Get away, Jake! Run away! They'll hit you!" She screamed at him. But he was stubborn. He charged at the cloaked figures with a stick. It happened in only a matter of minutes. A man held her down as she saw another person aiming at Jake. Then as if time slowed down, Jewel struggled helplessly as she watch the man pulled the trigger. Suddenly, a surge of energy flushed through Jewel. The man who held her down screamed in pain, his hands flying to his head. Jewel then kicked out of his grasp and sprinted towards her brother. She shoved Jake away and all she saw left was a bright light coming straight towards her._

She woke up, sweaty and gasping for air. Her heart thumped wildly, running 100 miles per hour. She took a minute to catch her breath, trying to calm herself. She closed her eyes, hoping it would help. Then she heard it. A soft rattle. Jewel popped her eyes open towards the sound, fear wrapping around her once again. Nothing. Everything appeared the same. No wait. Jewel squinted her eyes in the dark moonlight. She gasped. A familiar, small envelope with a black swan printed on the seal, was place between the window shutters. Approaching with caution, Jewel gently wrapped her finger around the delicate paper. She opened it to find a note waiting for her. Six handwritten words appeared on the folded note.

 **Be Careful. They're coming for you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Chapter 6, it is a bit short and I meant to update sooner but things happen.**

 **To ForeverFreeFall: Sorry how you don't like them being paired together… though I did warn about it in the first chapter and I can't really change that from this point :/ … but I'm really happy that you still enjoyed reading this! Also thx for favouriting but I can't help the fact that you don't like them together… I kind of just put Sophie and Fitz together instead… again really sorry!**

 **Thx to copicrazeunwoltxnaa for also favouriting! You're awesome!**

Chapter 6- Jewel POV

Her day started off bad. After getting the note, Jewel couldn't sleep another wink that night. Dawn came earlier than she expected. She got up, drained and half dead. She trudged down the hallways. If it weren't for her photographic memory, she'd never be able to find the kitchen. Not to mention, her stomach hurt like crazy. She didn't notice that she didn't eat at all yesterday. Sighing, she sluggishly walked into the kitchen, putting pressure on her cramped stomach. There she saw Keefe sitting by himself, lost in thought. He didn't notice her until she already sat down beside him. He glanced at her and flinched.

"Ah!" he yelped. "When did you get here?!" He was so flabbergasted that Jewel couldn't help but giggle. Keefe looked away, covering his face with his hands.

"That was so embarrassing! Man, I'm so lame." Keefe wined. Jewel laughed even more at this. She didn't know Keefe had this side to him.

"How could you not have realized I was here? Can't you feel my emotions?" Jewel asked, smiling mischievously. She could so hold this against him. Keefe, obviously feeling the wicked aura from her, gave a threatening glare.

"You can soooo not tell anybody about this!" He groaned.

"We'll see about that." Jewel said and flattered her eyelashes, giving him an innocent smile. Keefe rolled his eyes at her and gave a smirk.

"As if." He replied. "We all know that I'm the master of tricks. I'll get revenge, just so you know." Jewel folded her arms.

"Sure you will," She said, sarcastically. "You still never answered my question." Keefe shrugged and looked out the window.

"I was just thinking about stuff." He answered. Jewel waited for him to elaborate which he didn't. Guess that was all she was getting from him.

"Anyways, here." He said, passing her a bag. She looked down in it, curious.

"Cloak and clothes for school. You're starting in level 3 which is the Mastodon. The pin is in that bag." Keefe explained. Jewel, however, was still stuck on the first sentence.

"What? I'm attending School?" Jewel questioned, confused and feeling dread creeping up. Keefe nodded and smirked.

"Yep, the place people our age go to learn things in life." Keefe defined, teasing her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do I have to go? I don't plan to stay here…" She asked. Keefer gave her a confused look then shrugged.

"Alden just came this morning and dropped this stuff off. Looks like the council wants you to attend Firefox Academy while you're staying." Keefe informed.

"Firefox? Like the fungus?" She wrinkled her nose. Did not seem like a pleasant place if it's named after a fungus. Keefe gave her sideways glance.

"You and Sophie think too much alike." He laughed. Jewel looked at him confused. Just as she was about to ask what he meant, another question popped into her head.

"Wait! What level are you and Sophie?" She asked.

"Sophie is in 4, along with Biana and Dex. Fitz and I are in level 6." Keefe answered. Disappointed surfaced on Jewel's face. Just great, she thought. She wouldn't know anyone in her grade. She left without another word and get dressed. In a flash, they were in front of the academy. Jewel, again, had the urge to barf. They had to light leap there, making her morning even worse. As she walked through the school, everyone turned to look at her. She shrunk down, trying to be invisible. Their whispers filled her head as she tried to block out the noises.

Sadly, she couldn't escape the stares. It was all because of her eyes, if not, then they probably discovered that she was Sophie's sister. And Sophie was utterly famous in the elf world. Jewel did not want to be like her. She doesn't understand how Sophie could stand this much attention. It felt like Jewel was suffocating with all the eyes on her. She hurried to her class, which took too much time to find, making her late. Another reason for people to look at her.

The class seemed to last on forever. Jewel had no trouble understanding. In fact, she knew too much from Neverseen. Whatever they did with her, she knows all the information in the class. Time passed slowly until it was finally lunch. Jewel was starving. She skipped breakfast trying to figure out how to attach the cloak on. It was such a pain. Not to mention it made her look weird.

She glanced around the lunch room, searching for familiar faces. Her face lit up as she saw Sophie walking towards a table with a couple of people that Jewel didn't recognize. She was about to walk over when a pretty girl walked up to her. Jewel realized that she was one of her classmates. The girl had wide, pretty azure blue eyes and long black hair. She smiled sweetly at Jewel.

"Hi, I never introduced myself to you. I'm Tina! I'm in the same class as you." She said.

"I'm Jewel." Jewel replied.

"Oh I know! Everyone's talking about you. You're practically famous!" Tina exclaimed happily. Jewel winced at the word famous.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends." Tina offered. Jewel shifted her foot, unsure. She glanced back at Sophie, who was looking back at her. Jewel rested her gaze back on Tina.

"Um, actually I—" She started, before an arm looped around her. She gasped, surprised as she looked up to see Keefe.

"She's sitting with us today!" Keefe said, winking at Jewel. She blushed. Tina looked disappointed but gave a smile.

"Maybe next time?" She suggested. Jewel nodded and let Keefe lead her towards Sophie's table. Biana saw Keefe's arm rested on Jewel's shoulder. Her eyes slightly narrowed at Jewel. Jewel felt the glare and quickly slipped out from his arm.

"So, I see that you became friends with Tina." Biana practically spat. "You going to sit with her next time?" Sophie, oblivious to Biana's hostile tone, beamed at Jewel.

"I'm so glad you could make friends! I was a bit worried about that." Sophie said, sounding very much like an older sister. A tiny, blonde girl, sitting next to her, grinned.

"I heard that Tina and her entourage are pretty popular in your grade. They basically know everyone. They have the best connections. By the way, I'm Marella." The girl informed. A round face boy with messy brown hair gave Jewel a smile, when she glanced at him.

"I'm Jensi." He introduced.

"Hi, I'm Jewel." She greeted. Marella nodded.

"Yeah, everyone knows." Marella commented.

"So I've been told." Jewel mumbled, annoyed. She noticed Keefe staring at her from across the table.

"Did something bad happen?" He asked. Jewel's heart pace as she remembered Black Swan's note. Did Keefe know about it? She sat frozen in fear. She almost forgot about the note with school going so bad. What did they mean when they said they were coming after her? Her head throbbed with all the problems swarming in her head.

"Jewel? Hello? Is anyone in that head of yours?" Keefe voice sliced through her thoughts, demolishing them completely.

"Nothing's wrong." She responded, finishing her lunch. He looked at her dubiously. He opened his mouth to say something but Fitz cut him off.

"How was your class?" He asked, warmly. Immediately, Jewel felt calm, which earned her a stare from Keefe, as if he wasn't already doing it.

"Boring. I already knew all the information." Jewel answered, nonchalantly. At first, Fitz seemed a bit taken back but quickly recovered.

"Really? When did you learn it?" Sophie interrupted, curious. Jewel racked her brain for the answer but none came.

"I don't… remember." Jewel said darkly. A shadow crossed over eyes. It bothered her. Why did Neverseen teach her so much when she was supposedly their enemy? Her sole purpose was to take them down if Sophie couldn't. It was suspicious. It really scared Jewel. Does she even know herself anymore? Just who is she? Anger and frustration rushed through her brain. She hates Neverseen. But she needed answers. If she wanted to have the answers, she would have to go to the people who have them. She stood up abruptly, making everyone turn their heads towards her. But she didn't care this time.

Just as she was about to leave, part of her brain try to reason with her. If she went to go find them, they might just keep her hostage again. She sighed, knowing that it was likely for that to happen. She can't afford to act rashly. She had to find out another way to recover her lost memories. She slumped back down in her seat. She noticed everyone at the table were exchanging worried glances.

"Jewel, you okay?" Dex asked, concern filling his voice. From the start, Jewel felt that Dex was a sweet person so naturally, she would answer, but not now. Her mind was occupied with brainstorming for solutions. She completely ignored him and glared down at the table.

 _Jewel._

Jewel flinched from Sophie's voice echoing in her head. She turned to Sophie, her starry purple eyes wide.

"How did you do that?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable and much violated. "My mind is supposed to be impenetrable." Sophie, herself, seemed surprised.

"I— I have no idea. I just thought I'd try to transmit with you. I didn't think it would work. Do you trust me?" Sophie asked, out of the blue. Jewel was taken backed.

"What?" Jewel was freaking out. No one could get in her head. Neverseen couldn't even communicate with her in her head. Of course they could give _their_ thoughts to her, by implanting, but this was different. This was _talking_.

"Well I just thought you did since Fitz is the only one who can get through my mind and it's because I trust him." Sophie explained. Jewel felt her head spin rapidly. Did she trust Sophie? Now that she thought about it, she always asked for Sophie. It helped her get to safety from Neverseen after all. When she first woke up, she wanted Sophie by her side. And for school too. Not to mention, she definitely trusted Sophie more than herself. Is that why Sophie could talk to Jewel in her head. Suddenly an idea formed in her head. It might be another way to unlock the memories in her head. It might be the _only_ other way to do so. She needed someone to probe her mind. And there's only one person who can. Jewel stared directly into Sophie's warm brown eyes as she spoke.

"Sophie, I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Had a lot of things going on.**

 **Anyways, without farther delays, Chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KOTLC!**

Chapter 7- Keefe's POV

"What?! You want me to probe your mind?!" Sophie shouted.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Jewel said, her big eyes never leaving Sophie's. Keefe tensed. He didn't know why Jewel wanted her mind to be probed. There was something really off about her today though. Keefe detected the mixed emotions of fear, confusion, and determination. But why she felt that way, he didn't know. At first, he thought it was just a bad school day for her. Yet when he saw her talking to those other girls in her class, he was partially proud of her and surprised. But for some reason, he had the sudden urge to sweep her away. He wanted her all to himself. And he thought that the madness from her was due to him forcing her to eat lunch with him, though as they were eating lunch, he sense something extremely off. It wasn't just madness, it was hatred. And now, here they were, waiting for an explanation for her outrageous request.

"Why?" Fitz asked, curious.

"I told you before. I know something. It's important. A secret that Neverseen wanted to seal away. And now I discovered the only person who can get into my head. That's Sophie. This is possibly the only other way to know what's in my brain! Please…" Jewel begged, her face desperate. Keefe felt slight guilt in his heart, wishing he could help her out. But all he could do was stand around and watch. He noticed Sophie looking at him for his approval. He gave her a slight nod and a smirk. Keefe liked how Sophie asked for his consent. Even though it wasn't really his call, it just seemed as if they had a special friendship. Keefe winced at the word friendship. That wasn't necessarily what he wanted to be to her, but he knew by the way she blushed at Fitz that he's already lost. It still hurt to see them together and practically flirt in front of him. He doesn't really like playing the nice guy so much, but teasing them wasn't going to help his case. So for the most part, he left them alone. But that didn't change the fact that a one-sided love is painful. Yet somehow, now it didn't hurt that much. Because when he looked into Jewel's pretty purple eyes, he can't help but think she's really beautiful.

"Please…" Jewel beseeched, snapping Keefe back into reality. Sophie looked uncertain but finally gave in.

"Fine, but I need Fitz to help me in case of an emergency. If I'm about to get lost, he can pull me back out." Sophie agreed. Jewel nodded, putting on a brave face. Though that didn't hid the fact she was scared to death. Her hand gripped on Keefe's sleeve.

"Sorry, it's just… I never really had someone… _enter_ my mind. It's seriously frightening." She said, growing paler by the minute. Her small hand was slightly shaking and Keefe gave her a warm smile instead of his usual trademark smirk. A slight blush crept up against his cheeks. So not like me, Keefe thought, embarrassed. Sophie lightly placed her hand on Jewel's forehead and closed her eyes, concentrating. Fitz held her and shut his eyes as well. Just then, Jewel gasped sharply, holding onto Keefe's hand now. He winced. Even though the girl was skinny like a stick, her death grip was truly amazing. Amazingly _painful_.

"Okay… ow ow owwww." He said, wishing he could shake his hand loose. From the corner of his icy blue eyes, he could see Marella and Dex suppressing their laughter. He would had rolled his eyes at them and scare them off, if it weren't for his hand feeling like his bones were being crushed.

Sophie furrowed her eyebrow as sweat glistened across her forehead. Keefe saw that Fitz was also in the same condition. Somehow, he sense that something wasn't going right here. Just as he was about to say something, he felt a sharp twinge. Keefe drew a quick breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the pain. What was going on?! Keefe wanted to get away. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" He heard Jewel scream. He prayed his eyes open and saw that Fitz had collapsed on the ground, leaving Sophie struggling to keep hold of herself in Jewel's mind. Sophie was panting heavily and Jewel looked sick.

"Get out! Please stop! No no no no NO! OUT!" Jewel shrieked. Keefe knew he had to get the two of them apart. Sadly, the pain was too much to bear. His head felt light weighted and he could see black spots dancing around. He searched frantically through his blobby vision until his eyes met Jensi's, who was standing confused and frightened.

"Hurry! Get those two apart! NOW!" Keefe yelled out. Jensi, hesitantly, ran up to the two of them and tried to separate them. Finally Sophie jerked back, breaking the two apart. Jewel fell to her knees, trying to hold herself up. However, she was shaking terribly and whimpering. Sophie, herself, collapse in a heat of exhaustion. Immediately, the pain in Keefe's head subsided and his vision clear. He breathed in deeply, trying to comprehend the recent events.

"What just happened?" He asked out loud, to no one in particular. Fitz, who had recovered, helped Sophie up. She leaned against Fitz for support as she glanced at Keefe, tired.

"She— she forced me out. I don't know what happened but she pushed me out of her head and created a wall. I couldn't get through to her." She reported, weary. No one said a word. No one moved an inch. Everyone stared at the poor girl, wrapping her arms around herself, violently shaking. Keefe brushed his hand through his blonde hair. He sighed. This was honestly the first time that he didn't want to be an empath. He has never felt this sort of agony. Pain. Torture. Anguish. All from one single girl who's no bigger than a human-size teddy bear. Keefe knelt down beside Jewel, telling her to get on his back. Obedient, she did what she was told. He picked her up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He heard Biana ask. He turned to face her with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm taking her home." He answered.

"What about school?" Dex asked.

"Not my biggest concern. It's not unusual for me to skip, you know." Keefe said, attempting his usual smirk. Though he was still freaked out by everything. His gaze rested on Sophie. She looked at him with an understanding face and returned a small smile.

"We'll cover for you. Tell the teacher something." Sophie shrugged, as if it were no big deal. Keefe gave a real grin this time.

"So you've finally turned bad now, huh." He joked. They exchanged a smile before he carried Jewel away. He had to get her home and figure things out.

Jewel didn't utter a single sound the whole way there. And by whole way, he means the couple of steps outside the school to light leap and the couple of steps to enter his house. When they reached her room, she tugged on his shirt.

"You can let me down now." She whispered. He smiled at this.

"Wow, déjà vu man." Keefe joked. Jewel didn't laugh. Not even a smile. Keefe couldn't even sense her emotions. It was like she was dead inside. He gave her a worried glance.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Jewel didn't respond. Instead, she wobbled towards her bed. However, she stumbled before she got there and fell on the ground. Keefe rushed over. She sat up, holding her hand against her head, blocking her eyes. And finally Keefe felt something. Pure exhaustion and tiredness. He placed a hand on her back and led her closer to the bed. She sat on the bed, silent and shivering. Her eyes were filled with fear. Did she remember something? Keefe couldn't help but wonder. Jewel stared at a fix point, while Keefe sat down next to her. She seemed so small and fragile at the moment, like she would shatter into a million of pieces any second. Slowly, he embraced her in a warm hug. She flinched yet didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Keefe gazed down at her, confused.

"For what?" Keefe asked. Jewel let out a shaky breath as she looked up at him.

"For pushing her out. I got really scared." Jewel responded. Keefe looked at her strangely before letting out a small chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared. Technically, we all are. At some point in our life." Keefe comforted.

"Even you?"

"Ha, not a chance. I'm Keefe the Great and Awesome." Keefe winked. Jewel didn't smile at the joke and he realized that it wasn't the time to tease. He sighed, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Well, there was a time when I was really scared. I was standing in front of Neverseen's burning base. And I knew… I knew that my mom— she didn't make it out. Even if she was a back-stabbing traitor and my father was a jerk, it's kind of hard to hate your parents. I tried too. But it seems, I always had a soft spot. I wanted to hate them. But it was just impossible after all. I never even got to ask her why she left us." Keefe said, lost in his own memories. They stayed quiet for a long time.

"I think I met your mom." Jewel said, after a while. Keefe glanced at her, surprised.

"You did?" Jewel nodded and looked off into space.

"When I was in Neverseen, there was this one women who looked very similar to you. There was this one day— now that I think about it— where she was holding up a picture and stared at it for a long time with this really sad expression. I think— she actually wanted to protect you… to make sure Neverseen didn't hurt you or your dad." Jewel recalled. Keefe felt angered by this.

"Impossible. She didn't care for me or my dad. She left us! If she loved us so much, why did she attack me? Her own son!" Keefe yelled out, blaming his mom for everything. But once he caught Jewel's eyes, he fell silent. Her expression was dead serious and her eyes were cold as ice when she glared at him.

"Neverseen is not a place you would want to be in. Once you're in, you'll never get out. You're stuck with them." Jewel scowled.

"But—"

"You don't understand. I bet your mother wanted to leave. But think about it. They obviously needed her talent and she already knows all their secrets. Did you think they would simply allow her to go back with her family? Even if she was a potential threat of letting out their secrets? Don't be naive. They'll kill her, or worse, they'll kill you and your family." Jewel hissed, her harsh words sliced through the air. Keefe was shocked by her frosty tone. How could this girl be the same as the fragile one just a second ago? He could feel her emotions fuming off of her, ready to explode anytime. She was consumed, consumed in hatred and anger. She turned away from him and wiggled out of his embrace.

"Sorry, I've might have been too hostile." Jewel apologized, not looking at him. "Just, please leave me alone for now. I don't really want to talk to anyone." Keefe nodded, speechless. He left her be and was about to close the door when he heard a small mumble.

"It's best to stay away from me, anyways." Was all he heard before the door shut, leaving him puzzled and unsettled.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I was thinking that after I finish this fanfic I would start another, but I'm not really sure what to do. I was wondering if I should do my version of Neverseen. So if you guys have any ideas or suggestion please comment!**

 **Anyways, this chapter isn't the best but things are definitely going to get more interesting! So keep reading! Also plz R &R! Thx! :)**

Chapter 8- Jewel's POV

Crap. She remembered. Not all, but most parts. And now that she did, she wish she hadn't. She was dangerous, a tool. No, a _weapon_. She recalled the time when the Neverseen agents were chasing her in the woods and overheard them saying she was trained. Now she knew exactly what they meant. She _was_ trained. Trained to be a weapon. She was exactly like Sophie, but Jewel's powers were far greater. Her inflicting was special. However, she still didn't understand how. Still, the thought of being deadly was dreadful.

Jewel laid frozen on her bed, clutching the Black Swan note in her hand. Her hands trembled with anguish and fear. What if she hurt someone? Her mind went back to when Sophie tried to probe her mind. Jewel already knew that she wasn't used to the fact that someone was going to go through her brain and could see every single memory she had. But, she thought she'd be fine. She wasn't. Immediately once Sophie entered her mind, Jewel panicked. She remembered squeezing something in her hand really hard, as she believed was Keefe's hand after seeing her grip mark on it. But she couldn't help but panic. The feeling felt too familiar. In a bad way. That's when the lock on her memories came loose.

Her mind was instantly filled with memories of being tested on. Neverseen tried to forcefully barge into her brain using machines made by their best Technopath. She remembered being strapped against a metal table, and being stabbed with pointy things. Maybe that's why she always hated doctors. She hated that feeling though, that Neverseen etched into her brain forever. The feeling of being violated, loss of privacy. And with Sophie in her head, it seemed exactly like that. It scared her. So then she started attacking Sophie in her mind. Jewel knew that she was hurting Sophie, but her instinct was self-protection. But the conscious part of Jewel was able to stop herself long enough for Sophie to leave her brain, which led to the whole collapsing mess.

But the experience of someone in her mind again just brought back too much pain. Jewel shook her head and covered her ears. The screams from her memories. All from her, when she was tortured to spill Black Swan's secrets. She didn't even know what they were talking about at that time. She was just a frightened and clueless ten year old. But then, time went on and Neverseen seemed to be tired out from trying to break through her head. So instead, they just taught her their own secrets and tricks, changing her into one of them. Then they trained her so she could use her powers to hurt people and to take advantage of things.

But one day during training, they found out about her special inflicting. A few more blanks filled the place where the memories should have been. It skipped forward to when Jewel was around eleven to twelve years old. It was around the day of when Neverseen was attacked and brought down. Neverseen knew they wouldn't have a chance winning against Black Swan and Sophie so they retreated. But they didn't want Jewel to be found and spill Neverseen's secrets so they somehow locked it away, either with a machine or a super talented inflictor or telepath. Jewel stumped for a second. Wait, that wouldn't make sense. They couldn't get into her brain, so how could they lock her memories? She knew that they could implant their memories into hers but they could never alter her memories… unless…. Jewel's eyes widened at the sudden realization. A Mesmer.

No way. No way. No way. Jewel repeated in her head. Her heart was racing as she pondered about the theory. It could be possible. A Mesmer could easily convince her to do anything so couldn't they just command her to forget everything in that certain time period? It made sense. Jewel didn't like the thought that she was manipulated into forgetting. She felt anger surge through her veins. It wasn't fair for them to just snatch everything away from her. First her normal human life and then her memories. And they train her to hurt people. That just wasn't humane anymore. Will she grow up to suddenly hurt her love ones? No. She won't let that happen. She will find them and this time it'll be her to take Neverseen down. Forget their revenge. Now it's time for hers.

Jewel started to get up to pack before she noticed she didn't know where to get anything in this house. Jewel knew that the trip would take longer than just a few days. It could take weeks of walking. She couldn't even teleport to their hideout if she didn't even know where it was located at. Or relocated at. Meaning she'd have to go on foot. And that meant that she would need some food and clothes packed up. Yet she didn't know where to find them in this mansion. It was like trying to find your way out of a complicated maze. Then again, she wouldn't even know where to look in the first place.

Jewel groaned and put her face in her hands, mentally slapping herself. There goes her brilliant plan. She didn't have a clue of where to start. Either way, she knew that she'd have to go and find them. Glancing at the clock, it was still the early evening. Ah right, Jewel thought. Keefe took her home during school, so it was still pretty early to sleep. She suddenly remembered the conversation she and Keefe had just a few minutes ago. Again, Jewel had the urge to slap herself.

She was such a jerk to him about his mom. She didn't know what possessed her to be that cold but with all the things she knew about Neverseen, it just got to her. Brought back her dark past. Ew, that made her sound too dramatic and depressed. She sighed and plopped down on her bed, stretching out and pulling the blanket around her. She wanted to apologize to Keefe again for saying such awful things. She didn't even have the right to say those things. She had no idea what happened between him and his family, so she definitely shouldn't have said anything.

"Urg! What's wrong with me?" Jewel cried out in frustration. She was starting to hate herself. Not only was she completely out of it but she was absolutely an official dimwit. She sighed heavily with regret.

"Geez, why am I so stupid all the times?" Jewel asked herself. "Why am I so weak?" Jewel couldn't help but think back to all the times she needed help or was too scared to move. In fact, now that she thinks about it, she was really pathetic after Sophie probed her mind. Jewel just had a complete breakdown, not to mention she was so rude to Keefe too! It felt like she was scared of everything. And she can't even light leap without getting sick. Even more pathetic! Jewel shoved a pillow in her face and screamed out. I have to be stronger next time, Jewel thought, determined. She wasn't Neverseen's little puppet no more. And she wasn't Black Swan's pawn either. She's Jewel Parisi. And she will not be afraid anymore. Jewel repeated this in her head until finally, her eyes felt heavy and she slowly faded into an everlasting darkness.

Jewel woke up pretty early the next morning. The sun barely awoken itself. Jewel threw open the fancy curtains to expose the beautiful scenery. The ombré blue sky was splashed with a bright pink color mixed with shades of yellow and orange. Silhouettes of trees stood in the far background as the grass glistened from the morning dew reflecting the sunlight. It seemed so perfect that Jewel wish she could snatch out her iPhone and snap a pick. Sadly, she didn't have any of her human belongings anyways. She sighed and teared her gaze away from the perfection. She tip-toed downstairs, hoping not to wake anyone. She quietly walked into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. She might as well find out where the food is anyways. Not just for breakfast but in case she needed to escape to track down Neverseen. Black Swan may have said that they were coming for her, but that was all the better when she left to find them. She just needed to figure out how.

She stalked through each cabinet and drawer hoping to find something. All she found were jars and pots. She passed by the fridge and knew that she wouldn't need anything in there since she'd be traveling so she couldn't possibly take food that needed to be kept fresh or cool. After searching through all the draws, she still couldn't find anything. She saw all the different kinds of utensils and plates and cups, but no food. Just as she was going to search through all the cabinets a second time, a loud voice boomed throughout the large, silent room.

"What are you doing?" Keefe asked from behind. Startled, Jewel spun around too quickly, accidently tripping over her own foot. She tumbled to the ground, stubbing her toe with the edge of the table leg.

"Ouch… I was um… hungry so I was looking for something to eat." Jewel said, which was technically true. Keefe gave her a smirk and pointed at a door next to the counters.

"All the foods and snacks are kept in the pantry closet." Keefe said, matter-of-factly. Jewel, once again, felt so pathetic.

"Thanks." She mumbled and trudged over. She averted her eyes away from him. She silently cursed at herself. Didn't she say that she'll try to be stronger? Jewel took in a quick breath before swiftly turning to face Keefe who seemed a bit startled at the abrupt action.

"Again, I'm really sorry for what I said last night. I said too much and it wasn't even my business. And you were so nice to me too… so anyways, sorry!" Jewel blurted out. There was a hushed pause before Keefe let out a laugh.

"That's what you were so worried about?" Keefe grinned. Jewel looked at him, exasperated. She forgot he could sense her emotions. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink color as she stammered an excuse.

"Of course not! I was worried about what to eat… that's all." She denied. Urg, that was the lamest excuse in history! Now all Jewel wanted to do was hid in a corner. What was wrong with her? She always got so flustered when Keefe was around. She quickly grabbed a random snack off the shelf and munched on a loaf of what seemed like bread, not looking at Keefe. He did the same and sat down next to her. Both of them sat quietly, no one dared to say a word. But finally, Keefe broke the ice.

"Okay, so this has been bothering me lately but what is going on? Obviously something happened yesterday at school which you were super scared about and when Sophie probed your mind, well, you started screaming and shaking. Not to mention, you completely worn Sophie out. You're kind of leaving me in the dark here!" Keefe ranted, completely outspoken about his thoughts. "Especially with what you said last night." He mumbled, more quietly. Jewel sat silent for a while, debating how much to tell him. He didn't necessarily have to know about Black Swan sending her a note, but he probably already suspected that some of her memories came back.

"Well, I just remembered some things." Jewel started. She explained about how she was taught their secrets and tested. She decided to leave out the trained-to-be-weapon and her inflicting powers. After she was done, they sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you went through all of that…" Keefe said. Jewel could sense that he had no idea what to say. Most people wouldn't know how to reply to a person who's been tortured and tested out like a lab rat. Jewel already knew that Keefe was better at teasing and joking to cheer up a person but she knew it was a too serious topic to give a heartfelt joke. Keefe was about to open his mouth to say something before a loud sound went off. It sounded like a doorbell. Keefe sprang up and ran to the door. Oh, so it was a doorbell, Jewel noted. Jewel took one more bite out of her bread and turned to see who their guest was. There, an older version of Fitz appeared before her eyes. It was Alden. She went up to him and greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Jewel asked, curious.

"Hey Jewel, seems like I'm here to take you to meet the council." Alden replied with an unsure smile. Jewel almost choked on her bread.

"Now?!" Jewel exclaimed. Alden sighed and scratched his head.

"Um preferably yes. The council needs to see you and their schedule seemed to be packed so now is practically the only time they have for today." Alden explained.

"Why today?" Jewel questioned.

"The council decided it, not me." Alden sighed, tired. "Sometimes they can be very impatient. Not to mention, they're not always making the smarter decisions." Jewel looked at the weary expression on Alden's face. She wasn't sure what he meant by that but she let it pass.

"Okay, let me change then." Jewel agreed. A moment later, Jewel was facing a large dome building. It was made out of a beautiful jade-green colored stone and stood out in the already mesmerizing city.

"So were exactly are we?" Jewel asked in awe. Alden gave her a warm smile.

"This city is called Eternalia. And the councilors work in that building." Alden informed. Alden then looked over at Keefe, who was minding his own business.

"So tell me again why you're here?" Alden asked, drained. Keefe flashed his trademark smirk and winked at Jewel.

"Because who would miss out an adventure with a Foster relative? School can always wait!" Keefe answered happily. Alden sighed but seemed too worn out to say anything. He led them inside the building and soon Jewel was right in front of the infamous twelve councilors. They stared at her in deafening silence. She fidget under all the attention.

"Um… hi?" Jewel greeted, uncertain. Keefe almost let out a laugh, but he forced it down. He pushed her head down with his hand and she was about to yell out when she noticed that he and Alden were both bowing. Oh…. Now I feel dumb, Jewel thought.

"Jewel Parisi, you are Sophie Foster's sister?" A councilor with sapphire blue eyes and medium length black hair, questioned. Jewel stood up straight to face him.

"Yes." She replied, confident.

"Interesting..." He mumbled. "Well welcome to the Elvin world. I'm councilor Emery. It's nice to finally get to meet you." Jewel nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I've heard that you have forgotten some things… about Neverseen, so it seems." Councilor Emery commented. Jewel nodded and forced herself to speak loud and clear.

"Yes, I was capture by them when I was ten." She added. Another councilor with pointy ears scowled at her.

"So how do we know you can be trusted?" He bellowed. Jewel took a small step back.

"I— um…" Jewel stammered. How was she supposed to answer that when she didn't even trust herself? Keefe gave her a weird look.

"She's another Black Swan project, like Sophie. How could she possibly betray them? We all know that Black Swan and Neverseen have very different opinions and motives." Alden answered for her. She looked at him, grateful. Then she averted her gaze to the short, pointy elf that spoke.

"I was made as a backup. To take down Neverseen, not to help them." Jewel said boldly. Councilor Emery glanced at another councilor.

"Well Oralie?" He asked her.

"She's not lying." Oralie confirmed with a gentle smile to Jewel. Oralie was very beautiful and seemed to be the delicate type. But she did appear to be nicer than the rest.

"But—" The elf with the pointy ears started again.

"Bronte, you already shown hatred towards Black Swan's creation. There is no need to do more harm." Emery stated with a warning tone. Bronte glared at Jewel before mumbling something under his breath.

"However, he's right. We can't fully trust you just yet. You've been with Neverseen for so long, yet you don't remember anything in that time period. How do we know if you're not manipulated by them without knowing?" Emery asked, looking at her. Jewel tensed and thought back to her theory of the Mesmer.

"I think I would know…" She managed to say. Oralie examined her face before frowning.

"She's unsure, very worried." Oralie noted. Jewel clenched her hands. Crap, she's an empath, Jewel cursed in her head. Everyone turned their heads to look at her, their eyes bored into her. She backed away and grit her teeth. Things didn't seem like they were going well for her.

"Tell us what you do know." Emery ordered. Jewel nodded and explained everything that she could remember about her time at Neverseen. She mentioned about her powers and her special inflicting. Bronte perked up when he heard this. Emery and he shared a look before they turned to her.

"Well I suppose you are telling us the truth and all you know." Emery said, receiving a nod from Oralie. "It seems as if you would need an instructor. You will go to school like normal and attend special training from Bronte for inflicting and Tiergan will be your mentor for telepathy. You will also take Linguistics in the Elite sessions. We want you to notify us immediately when you remember more about Neverseen." Emery concluded. Jewel nodded.

They left and soon Jewel was on her way back to Keefe's place. It could have turned out a lot worse, Jewel thought, she let out the breath she's been holding since the start of the meeting. She's won over their trust for now at least. She felt very relieved at the moment and glad to have that over with. When they arrived back home, Keefe popped up in front of her and grinned.

"So, feel like going back to school?" He asked with an amused smirk. Jewel already knew the answer he wanted.

"Nope, I'm feeling too tired. Might as well stay." She replied, plopping down on a nearby couch.

"Good decision, little grasshopper. I taught you well." Keefe joked. Jewel giggled. Sophie must have shown him some kind of TV show from the human world. They grabbed some snacks and started to play an Elvin board game when the doorbell rang. They scurried towards the door and found no one behind it. All that was there was a small envelope. Keefe checked outside to see if anyone was nearby. Jewel picked up the envelope to find a small swan printed on it. Her heart drummed against her chest as she teared it open. She took out a small post card with the Eiffel tower on it. She gasped as she looked at where it was addressed from. It was the address of her old apartment.

A light bulb went off in her head. She knew exactly what Black Swan was trying to tell her. If she wanted to find answers, she'll have to go to the place where it all started. Back to the place she was kidnapped. Paris, France.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone reading this! I love you guys and I hope you continue to read this. And pls R &R! I'd love to get suggestions on making my story better!**

 **To ForeverFreeFall: OMG I didn't even notice…. I mean, Jewel was supposed to be the backup for Sophie anyways, so she had to be similar but more enhance… but I guess you're right. I'm not really sure how to fix that tho… but I'll definitely try to pay more attention to that. If you know a way that can help, plz tell me… I'm super stumped on how to change that. And thanks a lot for always giving me your honest opinions and good constructive criticism!** **J**

 **To waterfallphoenix: You like made my day for following and favouriting! You totally rock! Thanks so much!** **J**

Chapter 9- Jewel's POV

She fled down the hall, searching for a bag. She couldn't describe the excitement and fear mixed inside her. She now had a clue! Her rush of emotions blocked out the sounds of Keefe calling to her. She completely ignored him, taking whatever useful things she could fine. She opened the pantry closet and was just about to take random foods out, before a face popped up in front of her. She flipped out and screamed.

"Oh my god! What the heck!?" Jewel said as she realized it was Keefe.

"Is that what you say to a dear friend?" Keefe replied, pretending to be sassy. He put his hand on his hip. "What are you so energetic about?" he asked suspiciously. Jewel averted her eyes to her feet.

"Um…" She hid the note behind her back as she tried to find an excuse. Sadly, Keefe was too sharp and noticed her secretive movement.

"Hey what do you have behind—" He said, reaching towards her. She panic and tried to get away but hit her leg against the table, making her collide with him. They both fell on the ground with a loud thud. She felt something heavy on her. Jewel slowly opened her eyes.

"Ouch…." She heard Keefe grumble. She looked up to see him right on top of her. She blushed and looked away. But Keefe, still pinning her down, forced her to look his way.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Keefe asked, impatiently. He found the note and snatched it from her hands.

"No— wait!" Jewel yelled out as she tried to take it back. But Keefe rolled off of her and walked out of arms reach. He looked at the Swan seal and then turned to her.

"What does this mean?" Keefe asked her. Jewel let out an angry sigh and sat down on a chair. Since he already saw it, she might as well tell him.

"I'm going to find Neverseen." She said. Keefe looked at her wide eyed and burst out laughing.

"No seriously." Keefe said between gulps of air.

"I am serious." She said. Keefe stopped laughing and cocked his head. She sighed again and showed him the other note from Black Swan.

"I need my memories back and some answers from them. So I have to go find them. To be honest, I'm not really sure what I'm doing and I don't really have a plan in mind but my gut tells me to find them. And Black Swan finally gave me a clue. I'm not backing down. And you can't stop me." Jewel said, determined. Keefe seemed to look at her with newfound respect before smirking.

"Who said anything about stopping you? I'm coming with." He said. Jewel gaped at him.

"No way. You can't!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Oh right. Tell me again where you're going to get all the supplies you need? Because I'm pretty sure you're going to need them." Keefe grinned, mischievously. Jewel shot him an exasperated look before looking down in defeat.

"That's more like it." Keefe smiled triumphantly. He then left the room and returned with two backpacks filled with human clothes and food. Jewel stared at them with her mouth opened.

"How did you—" Jewel started.

"I asked Sophie to let me keep the human things from our trip to Black Swan when we wanted to take down Neverseen. I always thought humans were interesting creatures. I mean their clothes are so weird. They aren't fancy at all!" Keefe explained. Jewel raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She took a bag from him and swung it over her shoulder.

"Thanks." She mumbled. He grinned at her then put his hand up to his ear.

"Sorry, say that again?" He teased. Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Just don't slow me down." She turned quickly, hiding her blush. She didn't like how he always made her feelings so messed up.

"You know… I really can't figure you out." Keefe called out from behind her. She glanced back at him and shot him a teasing smile.

"Makes me more mysterious, right?" She replied. She turned forward again. She didn't have to look back to know that Keefe was watching her with a smirk on his face. They stopped in front of the porch and Jewel grabbed Keefe's hand. She closed her eyes and imagined the park near her old apartment building. She felt the air around her change and she opened her eyes to find the portal in front of her. She exchanged a look with Keefe and nodded.

"Let's go." She said as they were swallowed up in the darkness.

A second later, they landed roughly on the soft grass. Thank goodness the ground was soft, otherwise, it would have been a disastrous landing. Jewel glanced around the park, feeling nostalgic. It brought back way too many memories from before. She forced herself to not tear up and quickly recollected herself. She can't think about her old family. They probably think she's dead. Who knows if they would even recognize her anymore. Her hair obviously grew longer. She never got the chance to cut it at Neverseen so it grew to the end of her rib cage. When she was younger, she had a short bob cut. She also was paler than before from always being kept inside. However, her purple eyes stayed the same. She didn't even think it was possible for humans to have that eye color without using contacts.

Suddenly, the times she spent with her family swarmed around in her head. They could recognize her because of her eyes right? She missed them so much. She missed the feeling of having her mom hugging her and comforting her. She missed the times when she and Jake, her brother, would goof around together. She missed the days when she would hang out with her friends at the mall and go take selfies in front of the Eiffel tower. All these good memories were starting to get to her. She shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts.

I have to concentrate on what I really came here for, Jewel thought. She vividly remembered the time she got kidnapped. It was fresh like it happened just yesterday. But it didn't. It was about 3 years ago. She glanced at Keefe and scanned him up and down. He caught her staring and smirked.

"What? Finally noticing how handsome I am?" Keefe teased. Jewel blushed and looked away. She just remembered that Jake would be the same age as Keefe. She sighed and continued down the familiar path into the hiking trail. She couldn't get the memories as a human out of her mind. She kept thinking back to the times with her mom and brother, even though she was on an important mission.

"Where are we going?" Keefe asked out loud, snapping her out of her thoughts. She glanced around and noticed a tree with big roots. She never even thought about it but now that she noticed, the ground was covered in colorful leaves. It must be autumn now in the human world, Jewel observed. The very season when she was kidnapped. She let out a scoff. What a coincidence, she thought to herself, amused. Keefe gave her a weird look but she ignored it. But the place did seem to make her feel homesick. Actually, she didn't even know if she could call it her home anymore. She didn't really have a home to return too. Jewel felt the sadness creep back in her. She tried to shake it off but it didn't seem to work. Then, Jewel remembered that she never answered Keefe.

"We're going to the place I was kidnapped." Jewel answered with a small whisper. Her emotions were getting to her again. Her mind was a jumbled mess. Her thinking was all over the place. She groaned in frustration and slapped her cheeks. She needed to snap out of it. She noticed that Keefe was watching her oddly. Oh yeah, he's probably wondering why my emotions are getting out of hand, Jewel concluded. She walked forward to the tree with big roots. Suddenly, her dream from the kidnapping flashed through her mind. She let out a gasp and touched the tree.

"This is it. This was that one tree that I tripped over during the kidnapping." Jewel whispered. It was the one tree that practically ruined her life. If only she didn't trip over the roots, she could have gotten away. A hand suddenly pulled on her. She let out a muffled gasp before she was pulled against something warm. She looked up to find Keefe hugging her with a pained expression on.

"K— Keefe? What's wrong?" She asked softly. She never really seen Keefe with that sort of expression on. Only when he was talking about his mom. He hugged her tighter.

"Stop it." He whispered in her ear. They were so close together, his breath tickled against her ear when he spoke.

"What?" Jewel asked, confused and a bit flustered. Her face burned and she didn't know how to react so she let herself be embraced.

"Stop trying to act strong! You don't need to do that with me…" Keefe mumbled. "You've already saw all my embarrassing parts that I try to hid from the others. It wouldn't be fair for you to hide them from me." Jewel stood in his hug, taken by surprised. She felt the sudden urge to giggle but she choked it down. She didn't expect Keefe to sound so childish and cute. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ears. She gave him a small peck on his cheeks, letting go of him. His face turned a slight pink as he touched the place she kissed him, gaping at her. He was completely flabbergasted and flustered. Jewel let out a small giggle.

"You know, you're sweeter than I thought." Jewel smirked. "Now, help me look for anything out of the ordinary. Black Swan must have left a clue about Neverseen here for us to find." They spent the next half an hour trying to find a clue. But as time passed, they grew more and more hopeless. Finally, Jewel had enough. She stomped her foot on her ground and let out a frustrated groan.

"Why haven't we found anything yet?" Jewel complained. "Isn't this what Black Swan wanted us to do?"

"Here, let me see the note." Keefe said. She handed the note to him and watched as he scanned the address.

"Where is this place?" Keefe asked, fingering the address. She glanced at it quickly and looked off in the direction of her old apartment.

"That was where I used to live when I was with my human family." She answered. "But why would Black Swan make me go back there? Shouldn't elves keep their identity hidden from the humans? I mean wouldn't it be bad for my family to recognize me (that is if they do) and freak out?" Keefe shrugged and handed back the note.

"True… but it's not like we're finding anything here." He stated. Then he gave her a mischievous smile. "Ever heard of breaking and entering?" Jewel shook her head in disbelief.

"No way, Keefe! Are you crazy?!" Jewel exclaimed. "I'm not going to just barge into my family's apartment!"

"We're not _barging_. We're simply _sneaking_ in. There's a difference." Keefe corrected. Jewel grumbled, still against the idea. Keefe sighed and took her hand.

"Just trust me, okay?" He said. Jewel looked down at their hands then back at his face. She reluctantly nodded and led them to her apartment. They reached the apartment room and stood outside the door. It was locked.

"So, now what do we do?" Keefe asked. Jewel looked at him with disbelief.

"Seriously? It was your plan and you didn't even think this far ahead? Aren't you supposed to be a mastermind at this kind of stuff?" Jewel asked, about ready to give up. Keefe looked at her sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Um… yeah about that. It's kind of different in the Elvin world because I didn't think it'd be this high up in the air…" Keefe said. Jewel rolled her eyes at him and frowned.

"So let me guess, you probably didn't know what an apartment is, right?" She asked. Keefe shrugged and shifted his gaze.

"In my defense, the Elvin world doesn't have a need for them. Everyone has their own house." Keefe said. Jewel shot him a look.

"Well not everyone on Earth can afford a house, plus the population here is really big. Earth doesn't have an alternate universe where people can live on." Jewel retorted. She brushed away a loose piece of blonde hair in her face.

"How do we get in now?" Jewel asked. They thought for a moment. Jewel snapped her fingers and flashed Keefe a smirk.

"I have an idea!" She announce. She saw a nearby women and casually walked towards her. Keefe watched silently and confused on what she was doing.

"Bonjour Madame, my friend and I forgot our keys and got locked out our apartment. Could we burrow a card and hairpin from you?" She asked fluently in French. Jewel gave the sweetest and most innocent face she could muster. The women looked at her hesitantly but gave Jewel a small card and a hairpin. Jewel thanked her and quickly swiped the card through the crack of the door and jammed the hairpin into the lock. After turning the hairpin, she heard a small click. She returned the stuff back to the women and quietly opened the door. She glanced inside then back to Keefe, who was staring at her in awe.

"How did you learn how to do that?" He asked, amazed. She shrugged.

"Saw it in a movie." She replied, nonchalantly. Keefe then smiled at her.

"Remind me to bring you as an accomplice to every crime I commit." He joked. Jewel rolled her eyes at him and hid her smile that was creeping on her face. They slipped into the small apartment and quietly looked around.

"No one seems to be here." Keefe noticed.

"Yeah well my mom is at work and my brother… he's probably at school?" Jewel said, unsure. Hopefully she was right.

"What about your dad?" Keefe asked, curious. Jewel paused for a minute before looking down.

"He died by cancer when I was seven." She answered.

"Oh… sorry." He said. Jewel sighed. Why did it seem like they always ended up talking about a depressing subject?

"Nah, it happened a long time ago so it's fine." She replied. "Now we should probably get searching." Keefe nodded but then stopped completely.

"Wait, I'm still confused. What exactly are we looking for?" Keefe asked.

"I have no idea." Jewel said, annoyed. "Black Swan really should be clearer. I feel like we're on a goose chase here." She sighed and was just about to go to her old room when she heard the front door click opened. She and Keefe shared a look of horror. Jewel's mind raced as she tried to find a place to hide. But instead, she stood frozen in place. Her legs wouldn't move and she was freaking out. She heard footsteps approach and she gulped, squeezing her eyes shut. Crap. They were so dead.

"…Jewel? Is that you?" She heard a familiar voice say. The blood in her became cold. Slowly, she turned around. There she faced him. Her brother. Jake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wasn't that a good cliffhanger last chapter? I tried at least ;p**

 **To ForeverFreeFall: Tbh I honestly don't know who to ship! Sophie would look good with either of them! And I really like Fitz and Keefe, but if I had to say, I probs like Keefe with Sophie more than Fitz. Just cuz I like Keefe's character more. The one reason I put Keefe together with Jewel in this fanfic was cuz I thought having Keefe as one of the main characters would be fun to write as and add more playfulness to the story. But for some reason I feel that Shannon Messanger would put Fitz and Sophie together since usually, the main character ends up with the first boy that she meets in one of these "oh I discovered I actually have special powers and bla bla" stories and also Sophie always felt her heart flutter when she's with Fitz so yeah… but I think it would be extremely cute if Sophie ended up with Keefe!**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter and I'm actually going to start another fanfic soon so check it out when you get the chance to! Also R &R plz! :) Oh and I had a bit trouble writing this chapter so it might be poorly written than the others.**

Chapter 10- Keefe's POV

Keefe stared back and forth between Jewel and the blonde boy with hazel green eyes. The two of them seemed to be in their own world. The boy's face reflected all of his emotions, so clearly he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Are you real?" The boy, who Keefe assumed was Jewel's brother, asked in daze. Jewel opened her mouth to reply but no sounds came out. The air filled with tension and poor Keefe was stuck between it. He sighed and brushed his hand through his golden hair. Long lost siblings finally reunited, Keefe thought sarcastically in his head. Keefe didn't like the idea that the boy was gaping at Jewel for so long. Even though Keefe knew the boy was her brother, it wasn't like they were blood related. The boy backed away slowly and shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm hallucinating right? Or…" Terror filled the blonde boy's face. "I'm not dead am I? I don't remember dying!" Keefe stared at Jewel's brother in complete astonishment. Either the boy was a complete idiot or he was just really high. Suddenly, a burst of giggles escaped Jewel's mouth. The two boys looked at her in surprise. She laughed so hard, tears brimmed against her sparkling purple eyes.

"That's what you say after finally meeting me again?" Jewel asked in chokes of laughter. She waved her hand up, motioning them to give her a minute to recollect herself. After she finished, she looked straight in the boy's eyes and smiled.

"Hi, Jake." She said. "It's been a long time." Keefe and Jake stood unmoving, still surprised by her unexpected reaction. After a moment, Jake whipped around and paced back and forth.

"I get it, I'm probably just dreaming. Though the heck is that guy? Never met him in my life. Did my mind just make him up? This is too unreal." Jake muttered to himself. Keefe rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked up to the boy. Keefe quickly pinched Jake's arm.

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed. Keefe smirked and folded his arms.

"If that hurt then you know you're not dreaming." Keefe said. Jake faced him and frowned.

"Then who _are_ you?" He asked, cautious. His eyes moved widely and crazed as he glanced back at Jewel. "And you're supposed to be dead! Seriously, my mind can't take any more of this." And Keefe knew that the boy was exploding with confusion and fear. He seemed so disturbed that even Keefe's mood was starting to switch. Keefe held his hand up in front of the boy.

"Okay please calm down first. Your emotions are too contagious." Keefe said, looking away from Jake. Jake's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Keefe.

"Sorry… what?" Jake asked, hysterical. Jewel quickly stepped in between them and stood in front of Keefe as if she was shielding him. Keefe partially felt happy but then again, it wasn't like a human boy could do much harm. Jewel carefully approached her brother with her hands out in front, as if to contain a wild animal.

"Jake please believe us. I promise I will explain everything and clear this up. Just please, give us a chance to explain." Jewel begged, her voice shaky. Jake looked at her then back to Keefe. He felt very uncertain and unreal. But he nodded and scratched his head.

"Yeah could you just give me a moment?" Jake said, turning away. Jewel reached for Keefe's hand and led him to a nearby couch. Her little palm was shaking and Keefe wish he could comfort her. Like how do you react when you accidentally re-meet your brother, who saw you get kidnapped, after 3 years of being missing? As they waited, he looked around the petite apartment. The walls were a pale yellow, making the room have a warm aura. Multiple kid drawings and framed artwork were hanging on the wall, making the room seem less vacant. There were few furniture but a wooden table sat in the middle of the room. The place really seemed cozy. It was a bit too small for Keefe's taste but he felt comfortable in it. He still couldn't believe that Jewel used to live here when she was younger. He wondered how it was like to live with humans.

Keefe turned his head to face Jewel when he noticed her anxiety increase. He glanced around and saw her brother returning with a few mugs and snacks. Keefe squeezed Jewel's hand slightly, letting her know he was there with her. She gave him an appreciated smile and opened her mouth to speak.

"Thanks…" Jewel said. Jake nodded and sat down in a seat across from them. The air between them became awkward and nobody knew what to say.

"So can you please explain how you're still alive and why should I believe you? Because this is really freaking me out." Jake questioned, breaking the silence. Jewel looked down at her shoes, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry. This probably is making you feel really scared. But I am real." Jewel apologized. "They didn't kill me when I was kidnapped. They needed me for something… remember when I told you about my telepathic powers?" Jake slowly nodded at this.

"Well, more powers developed and they wanted to use me against….." Jewel paused, unsure about how to explain the Elvin part. She gave a heavy sigh and gave Keefe an apologetic expression. Uh oh, Keefe thought. She was about to break the number one rule in the Elvin world. "I'm an Elf." Jewel confessed. Jake stared at her for what seemed like eternally, then gave off a nervous laugh.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I can't take this anymore." Jake put his head in his hands. "Please leave." Jewel stared at him, feeling anxious and betrayed.

"No Jake, please understand this! You always knew I was special! That I was different!" Jewel begged. Tears streamed down her cheeks like two rivers. Jake just shook his head, still not looking at them. Keefe became furious, which was rare for him. Why can't he just believe her? Why is that so difficult? He grabbed Jake by his shoulders and forced him to look at Jewel.

"At least look at her! She's your sister! Don't you love her?!" Keefe exclaimed, gathering all his guilt and regret he had about his mom. Jake trembled in his grasp.

"I— I just…" Jake looked down at his feet. He was breathing so hard and tears were threatening to leave his eyes. "You were gone! If you were still alive, why didn't you come find us?! Mom and I were alone! We lost dad, and then you! It was all just too much! We were suffering alone!" Jake cried, getting out all the frustration and loneliness he saved up. He fell to his knees, sobbing. Jewel stared at her brother, her eyes filled with tears. The whole scene was too depressing to Keefe. He looked solemnly at the two siblings. If only he could've told his mom all the words he wanted to say, maybe he'd feel resolved. He didn't ever want to hate his mom and he wish the patch between them could be fixed, but now it was too late for him. But Jewel and Jake could definitely get through to each other.

Keefe gently pushed Jewel forward to her brother. She clenched her hands, a sob escaping her mouth. Then she leaned down to hug her brother. They cried together, letting out all their bottled up feelings go. Jewel hiccuped and tried to dry her tears.

"I'm—hiccup—sorry. I didn't— hiccup—leave you guys. I didn't – hiccup—have a choice! You weren't suffering alone!" Jewel cried. She looked her brother in the eye. "I was there too! I was there—suffering with you!" More tears slipped down her cheeks as she sat their constantly wiping them away. Looking at the way she broke down made Keefe want to cry as well.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry." Jake repeated, still sobbing. "I'm so sorry." Jewel managed a sad smile.

"I'm sorry too. But," Jewel paused. "I'm still with you. Wherever I am. And no matter what, I will always love you." Jewel whispered, softly. Keefe watched from afar, the corner of his mouth turning into a smirk. A single tear fell from his eyes as he looked up, finally feeling resolved. No matter what mom, I still love you, Keefe thought. Before, he felt obliged to hate his mom, but he knew that deep inside, he never did. He just wish that his mom knew that.

After they finally calmed down, Jake agreed to listen this time and would try to accept it. Jewel snuggled up next to Keefe, wanting someone to just support her quietly. She changed into an oversize sweater and jean shorts due to her other shirt being covered in tears and snot. She fingered her mug with one hand while she held it up with the other. She looked adorable since her hands were half hidden from the long sleeves. She sniffled and glanced at Jake before glancing back at Keefe for reassurance. He nodded slightly to her and held her hand. Jake noticed their hands and smiled devilishly.

"No way. Jewel you found a boyfriend, didn't you?" He teased, despite the fact that he'd been sobbing on the ground just a few minutes ago. Jewel's face immediately reddened as she pulled her hand away, which left Keefe already missing the warmth of her hand.

"N—no! He's not my boyfriend!" Jewel squeaked. It was kind of amusing to tease Jewel. She always reacted so innocently. Keefe shared a mischievous look with Jake and decided to join in.

"But I thought, after everything we've been through, that you'd fall in love with me." Keefe said batting his eyelashes. Jewel glared at him, still blushing.

"How far have you two gotten?" Jake asked, jokingly.

"Oh I received a sweet kiss just before we came here!" Keefe teased. Jewel's face turned an even darker red before she smacked Keefe on the arm. It stung a bit, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"That was just a kiss of the cheek! It was for a thank you, nothing else!" Jewel exclaimed, embarrassed. "Geez!" She covered her face with her hands. Jake and Keefe shared a laugh. When Jake wasn't freaking out about his supposed-to-be-dead sister, he seemed pretty cool and chill. Keefe had a feeling that they'd be good friends. That is, if he could still remember them. Keefe knew that it was a huge problem to allow humans discover their existence and it would be so heartbreaking for Jake to forget Jewel. Jewel must have thought the same because her face suddenly turned serious again.

"Jake, you have to promise me this. You can't let anybody know that you ever saw us, or that we came back." Jewel said.

"But mom, she'd be so happy to—" Jake started, before being cut off by Jewel.

"No Jake. You can't tell anybody. It will lead to very severe consequences. Like you might even forget my whole existence." Jewel said.

"What? I could never forget you!" Jake exclaimed. Jewel gave him a sad smile before continuing.

"It's not your choice to make. I just broke the number one Elvin rule. Humans shouldn't know about our existence. Not even family, because, we aren't even… blood related." Jewel confessed. Jake's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? How?" He asked, highly disturbed. Jewel told him about Project Moonlark and the Elvin ways. She took in a deep breath before explaining everything that happened to her. All the way from when she first got kidnapped, then to having a glitch, to meeting Sophie and the others, and to now. Jake took it in silently. He held his hands in his lap and breathed in, wondering what to think. Before he could process all the information, Jewel spoke.

"I know it's hard to take in but I need you to understand for now. We don't have much time so I need you to recall everything you remember that day I got kidnapped." Jewel instructed. Jake nodded and thought for a minute.

"Well, I remember a lot of men in black cloaks chasing after you when we were playing in that park one day. Mom let us play outside by ourselves since she was too busy with work. And the park was so nearby, it didn't seem like a big deal." Jake recalled. Keefe choked down a scoff. They had a responsible mother, he thought sarcastically. But then again, his mom wasn't the best at parenting either.

"We were playing with a ball and you kicked it somewhere far so I went to chase after it. When I got back, I heard you scream and ran after you. That's when I saw you being cornered by them. And so obviously, being the good brother that I am, I decided to take a stick and slap them silly. Though they pointed something at me and you were held down by some guy. And right when he was about to pull the trigger, the man who held you suddenly started screaming and he grabbed his head as if it hurt a lot. But you didn't move a muscle so it was really weird, like you did it with your head or something." Jewel's eyes widened at she and Keefe shared a look. Inflicting, it must be, Keefe thought. But, now, they already know she could do that, so it must have been when she first manifested that ability.

"Then the man pulled the trigger and something came shooting at me, but you somehow pushed me away and got hit yourself…" Jake continued, somberly. "And then you collapsed, right in front of me, like you were dead. You didn't move at all. It really scared me. I didn't know what to do. And then someone grabbed me from behind and they took you away." A silence followed as he finished. Jewel seemed disappointed on not discovering anything new. What did they even come here for?

"It that all?" Jewel pressed. Jake squeezed his eyes shut as he thought harder.

"That man… that was pinning you down… after he cried in pain, he kind of just slumped down and acted all dumb… I don't really know how to describe it but I heard one of the other guys say that his mind was broken or something." Jake recalled. Keefe couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" He exchanged a worried look with Jewel. "How is that possible?" He asked her. Jewel shrugged and muttered to herself.

"It must have something to do with my inflicting." Keefe concentrated on the wooden table in front of him. That wasn't possible, he thought. No one has ever heard of a person losing their sanity after being inflicted. He pondered on this when something caught his eye.

"Wait. What's that?" He asked, pointing at a small envelope rested on the table. Jake turned around and saw what he was pointing to.

"Oh that. I'm not really sure what it says… It's kind of confusing. I thought it was a prank mail or something." Jake explained. Keefe went up to look at it and immediately recognized the Swan symbol.

"That's it! That's what we've been looking for!" He exclaimed. Jewel got up quickly to see what he was talking about. Keefe picked up the note and started to read out loud.

"'The answer you seek, is in between a peek. Stuck in forests and trees, a stone room sits beneath water running free.'" Keefe read out loud. He shook his head in confusion. "This makes no sense." Jewel sat there, frozen. She seemed to be thinking hard about it, like it sounded familiar. Then her face lit up.

"I got it! I know where we're going!" She exclaimed, jumping up. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from outside. Jewel glanced out the window and gasped. She turned to Keefe.

"We got to go!" She yelled.

"What? Why?" Keefe asked, confused. She ignored him and hurriedly opened the window which led to a small balcony. Jake stood up alert, looking at where Jewel was.

"They're back!" He whispered, alarmed. Keefe followed their gaze and saw two Neverseen men walking towards the apartment building. Keefe's icy blue eyes widened.

"Oh crap." He said. Jewel hurried out the window, onto the little ledge. Jake gasped.

"Jewel, what are you doing!?" He whispered, loudly. Jewel glanced back at him and mustered a small smile as Keefe followed her lead.

"I'll come back for you. Wait for me. And don't forget your promise." She said before she face forward. She grabbed Keefe's hand and looked at him.

"Ready?" She asked, barely audible in the whipping wind. Keefe nodded.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." He shouted back. And with a final look back, they jumped into the crack opening in the air. The last thing Keefe heard was Jake's voice calling out for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I've been kind of busy with my school summer work and stuff so I'll try my best to update soon. Also for Future Self too, though I'm trying to switch off the updates between them. And sorry this chapter may be kind of crappy and shorter than usual but my mind is like out of it (Chapter 12 will probs be better). Anyways, enjoy chapter 11!**

Chapter 11- Jewel's POV

Jewel fell face first. Her body crumpled on the rocky ground. Pain flared on the side of her head. She yelled out in pain. She heard Keefe moan on the ground next to her. She heard shuffling noises and felt him lift her head on his lap. Jewel opened her eyes slowly, her gaze blurry.

"Geez, Parisi. Your landing is even worse than Foster's. And that shouldn't be possible." He joked. She groaned, trying to spit out an insult yet her head hurt too much.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Save your energy. You have a real bad cut on the side of your head." He said, taking out something from his backpack. He dabbed a soothing cream on her cut. The pain subsided, but the smell was terrible.

"I thought you wanted to be captured by Neverseen, so they could bring you back to their base." Keefe said suddenly.

"No. I want to sneak into their base not be kept hostage. Otherwise, I'd be completely powerless against them. The element of surprise is super important." Jewel replied. She wrinkled her nose at the stench.

"Do I even want to know what this is?" She asked, frowning in disgust.

"No. You don't." He responded. After he was done, he helped her up. They examined the beautiful waterfall and the hidden room behind the rocks. Jewel frowned as the horrible memories about it came rushing back. She took a deep breath and climbed up the rocks. Keefe followed quietly behind. Jewel's heart pounded against her chest. She was nervous and anxious. The answer had to be here.

Luckily, the rock was still opened, the way she left it, which meant no one came back. They were safe. For now. She slipped in and scanned the room for any clues. Keefe looked around the almost empty room.

"How did you even survive in here? There's like nothing in this place." Keefe asked. Jewel knew she's been in here for all 6 months after they defeated Neverseen. She, however, doesn't remember being awake in here.

"I was drugged." Jewel guessed. Keefe's eyebrows scrunched up.

"With what? Nothing in the Elvin world can put you in a coma for 6 months. That's not possible. And even if it was, you would be dead, anyways. You would need to eat and drink and… well… you know… get rid of the waste… yet if you're in a coma, you couldn't have done any of that." Keefe said, conflicted. Jewel thought harder. He was right. She had to be awake at some point. She remembered being drugged and just slipping in and out of consciousness. She only saw Neverseen when she was escaping. Suddenly, everything clicked together.

"Wait! That's it!" Jewel exclaimed excited. "I was drugged, but not all at once. When I was trying to escape, I saw 3 people from Neverseen. They probably come to take care of my needs. Like feed me and that stuff. And drug me again after their done, so I wouldn't clearly remember. Though they must not have gave me a lot at once, or I could die. So that means that they would have to come often. So their base should be close… unless they light leaped… But they couldn't have known I would awake at that moment, unless… unless they had a camera! I always thought it was weird that there was somehow electricity in such a nature built room. But that means that there are wires here that should lead us to their hid out!"

All the pieces finally came together. She solved it! She was so happy, she embraced Keefe in a bear hug. She jumped up with joy. When she finally celebrated till she was exhausted, she quickly turned to Keefe, serious again.

"Okay Keefe. This is where you come in play. If you were Neverseen and wanted to spy on your most important treasure with a camera, where in this room will you hid it?" Jewel posed. Keefe glanced around, his eyes narrowing on the ivy vines.

"Neverseen is a secret organization that has been hiding for years. They would have to be masterminds at covering their tracks and hid things in places no one would think of. The common mind, however, would hid it in the places where it's the hardest to see and find it in. So naturally, they would think of the ivy vines. But if you think about it, the ivy vines would block the view and it doesn't have the best angle to see the whole room. And since Neverseen is so talented at hiding things, they would know not to put it in a place where people would guess where it'd be." Keefe explained.

"So where is it?" Jewel asked. Keefe smiled mischievously.

"Plain sight, of course." He answered. Jewel stared at him in awe.

"You really know what you're talking about." Jewel said with newfound respect. He flashed a grin.

"What can I say? Tricks involve a lot of planning and thinking. If you think like a common person, they'd know where to expect the trick, since they would think the same way. So you'd have to plan it in a way that the victim won't expect it. I've learned a lot from my years of hard work." Keefe spoke proudly. Jewel giggles.

"Being a trouble maker comes in handy sometimes, doesn't it?" Jewel joked.

"That's the spirit!" Keefe pumped his hand in the air. After a good laugh, Jewel widened her eyes.

"Wait. So then where's the camera? If it's in plain sight?" Jewel questioned.

"Now it's you turn, genius." Keefe said, playfully. Jewel smiled before turning her attention towards the room.

"Not the corner. It would have a blind spot beneath it with the angle. However, if the camera was in the center of the ceiling then, it would have the full view." Jewel talked through it, thinking hard. "But, there's a light in the way…" Jewel said, confused. Then she remembered what Keefe told her. Plain sight. Unexpected.

"No way. It was in the light." Jewel concluded in shock.

"Bingo!" Keefe clapped. "That way, they'd use less wires since it's connected together. It was hard enough to get that one source of electricity in this far out in the middle of nowhere." Jewel examined the light and then at Keefe.

"So how could we trace the camera? Wouldn't we have to demolish the place to do so?" She asked. Then she mentally wanted to slap herself. She already knew who could help them. She exchanged a knowing glance with Keefe.

"Dex." They said at the same time. Jewel shifted her foot.

"I don't know though… then we'd have to tell the others about our plan and Alden would probably try to stop us." She said. Keefe shrugged.

"I mean without their help, we wouldn't be able to track Neverseen down anyways." He pointed out. Jewel sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine. I guess we'll call it a day and come back later. Though I won't let them stop me if they try." Jewel spoke, her eyes burning with determination. Keefe nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll always have your back, so if they do, they'll have to get through the both of us." He smiled, making Jewel feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. They started walking again and Jewel watched Keefe from behind. His back seemed broad and strong yet cuddly at the same time. She couldn't control herself anymore. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging from his back. He looked back at her in surprise.

"Thank you, Keefe. For everything." She whispered. She quickly let go and walked ahead of him, not wanting him to see her face. She can't believe she just did that. Like what was she thinking? Her heart thumped like crazy as she was trying to calm her heart. She cursed at her own heart. Stop beating so fast! It's not like he's that attractive! Jewel told herself then glanced back at him. Her heart sped up again. Urg, he really was too hot.

"Let's go!" Jewel said, hoping her voice didn't give her away. But then again, he probably already felt all her crazy emotions. She noticed him smiling at her.

"What?" She asked. His smiles widened as he shook his head.

"Oh nothing." He replied as they flung themselves into the empty crack in the air. As soon as they entered Keefe's house, his dad ran up to them.

"Where were you guys?!" He yelled. Keefe immediately shrunk down.

"You know… out." Keefe replied, averting his gaze from his dad. Lord Cassius fumed.

"Out where? I called the Vackers. You weren't there. I raised you to be better than this!" He scolded. Keefe clenched his hands, glaring at his feet. He muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Lord Cassius asked, his voice raising in a dangerous tone. Jewel stood to the side, feeling very uncomfortable in the position she was in.

"What do you care?! You never even look at me for more than a second! Even after mom abandoned us, you didn't care about me at all! I'm just a number to you, a number to your status! You don't even treat me as your son!" Keefe shouted. Lord Cassius looked shocked for a moment, as if Keefe had never talked back to him before. Then his face turned into a scowl. Keefe immediately backed down. His dad raised his arm, preparing to strike. Jewel gasped. He was going to hit Keefe! Her mind shouted at her to get out of their problems but she couldn't help but be involved. She was literally standing right in the middle of it. Just as his dad struck down at him, Jewel jumped out in front of Keefe, protecting him. As soon as she took the hit, she recoiled and touched her stinging cheek. Keefe looked at her, stunned. Even Lord Cassius was astounded. She spread her arms in front of Keefe and looked his dad straight in his eyes.

"Please don't blame Keefe! It was my fault! I wanted him to show me around in the Elvin world. I'm still getting used to the place." Jewel quickly said, her eyes darting to Keefe and back at Lord Cassius. He looked dubious but frowned. He gave Keefe a stern glare before storming off. Jewel let out a sigh of relief. Keefe, who still seemed mad, thanked her. She gave him a concerned glance.

"You okay?" She asked. Keefe sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded. Jewel nodded, knowing that he'd probably want a moment to himself. She headed upstairs and hailed Sophie.

"Hello? Jewel?" Sophie's voice sounded from the device. Jewel brightened up as soon as she heard her sister's voice.

"Hi, um…" Jewel started, trying to figure out a way to explain. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Sophie asked. Jewel told Sophie about finding Neverseen and how Keefe aided her. She recapped their journey and all the events that happened.

"So that's why I need your help." Jewel finished. Sophie stayed silent for a while before taking in a breath.

"Okay… I guess we can help. We need to officially take down Neverseen… for the second time." Sophie sighed unenthusiastically. Jewel frowned. Sophie must had have such a stressing life. For her to constantly have to deal with Neverseen and Black Swan. And the fact that Sophie had to figure out everything by herself while Jewel had just remembered everything.

"I'll tell Dex about the problem and I'm going to bring Fitz and Biana with us, just in case something happens." Sophie said. After planning out the details, Jewel went down to find Keefe.

"Sorry bout earlier… I just needed some time to think." Keefe apologized. Jewel sat down next to him and stretched out her arms.

"Yeah that's fine. I was just talking to Sophie. We're meeting tomorrow morning at the Wanderling Woods." She informed. Keefe raised his eyebrows.

"Why there?" He questioned. She smiled and looked ahead.

"Because we wander but we're not lost."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. School is starting soon so I'm getting really busy. So anyways, again, sorry for making you guys wait this long! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12- Jewel's POV

A beam of light surfaced the horizon as colors flashed throughout the sky. Pink and orange clouds sat pleasantly in the sunlight, creating a relaxing mood. It was such a beautiful sight in the early morning, if only Jewel could enjoy it more. She let out a dramatic sigh.

"What am I doing with my life?" She asked herself. Keefe smirked at her.

"It was your idea." She glared at him before kicking the dirt with the heel of her converse.

"Yeah… but I didn't know how stupid it actually was!" She grumbled. How did she get herself into this mess? The two of them were sitting nearby Sophie's little wanderling tree, waiting for the others so they could carry out the plan. But it was still so early in the morning, Jewel could feel the drowsiness catch up on her. She was not one to wake up early. In fact, she regretted it so much, mostly due to her being too eager last night to actually fall asleep. And now that she thoroughly thought about her plan, it definitely had too many flaws. It'd be a miracle if they could pull it off. They could be walking right into a trap. Jewel will just have to hope that everything will go smoothly. She nestled up against Keefe and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her with surprise in his icy blue eyes and gave her a warm smile, filling Jewel's stomach with butterflies and happiness at the same time. She knew she had already fell in love with Keefe the first time she's ever laid eyes upon him. She was just too wimpy to admit it to herself. But she was sure now. She is in love with him. Once they finish taking down Neverseen, hopefully she'll get the chance to tell Keefe this.

Jewel's eyes drifted shut. A warm hand held hers and Jewel wished this moment never had to end. Sadly, it ended quite fast. An invisible force pulled the apart, leaving Jewel dumbfounded as a shadow casted over her. She glanced behind her to find a very furious Biana blink in. Her silky brown hair blew around in the air perfectly, as if a fan was purposefully making her look like a model. Biana was indeed very pretty, but the way she was glaring at Jewel gave her the chills. Her teal eyes nearly burned through Jewel's scull with the intensity of that glare. Crap, she's mad, Jewel thought.

"Just what were you two doing?!" Biana snarled. Jewel averted her gaze, afraid to look into Biana's eyes since Jewel was sure she'd turn into stone if she did. Biana was like a more beautiful version of Medusa. And that frightened Jewel. She really wish she didn't have to be on Biana's bad side. Not the best enemy to make.

"Relax Biana. She was just tired so I lent her a shoulder to sleep on." Keefe said. And it was practically true. Biana's face looked dubious but she stayed silent. In the distance, Sophie, Fitz, and Dex stood, watching them. They came out of the shadows once they felt it was safe enough to avoid Biana's wrath. Once everyone gathered together, they stood in a circle hand-in-hand.

"Um… Is everyone ready?" Jewel asked. They all nodded and looked back at her. She felt pressured with all the pairs of eyes on her. She never tried to teleport six people at once. She wasn't that confident in her abilities to do so. She hesitated before she called forth the void. She took in a deep breath. She could do this. Jewel felt a small squeeze in her hand and exchanged a determined look with Keefe. That's right. She can do this. For the sake of everyone. They each took a step closer to the empty whole in the air. Step by step they came closer. Finally, as they were all engulf by the comforting, starry darkness, Jewel envisioned the cave. She whispered a silent prayer and with that, they were gone.

They landed with a thud. Everyone groaned as they each messaged an aching bone they got from the fall. Slowly and carefully, they got up to their feet and took in their surroundings. Jewel could tell by the way everyone, except Keefe, was staring off in astonishment that they found it breathtakingly beautiful and calming. It would be for Jewel too, if it weren't for all the miserable memories from here. Fitz, still tending his elbow, winced at Jewel.

"I don't understand how someone could be worse at their landings than Sophie." He mumbled in awe. Jewel twitched, controlling herself from spatting an insult.

"So I've been told." She said with a annoyed, warning smile. She shot him a look with killer eyes, hoping her glare would drill into his brain. He playfully took a step back and held up his hand in defense. Sophie giggled, adding more of a comedic mood.

"It's true though! Remember that time when we first found you? You totally popped out of nowhere and landed so rough that you tripped on the ground!" Dex laughed. Jewel gave him an irritated look. They just liked teasing her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, exchanging a glance with each person. Everyone laughed, getting rid of the seriousness and tension in the group. Jewel looked up at Keefe, hoping for him to smile at her. But when she saw his face, he was looking at Sophie and Sophie only. Jewel felt the world freeze and crumble. So Keefe likes Sophie, her sister. Just great. Jewel abruptly turned away from him, feeling hurt in her heart. She met Biana's gaze and saw Biana give her a weird look, raising an eyebrow. Before Jewel could mutter out a single word, Biana flipped her hair and directed her head away from Jewel. Jewel sighed. She suddenly felt so deflated and depressed. She didn't have the time to worry about these things though. She was on a mission. One more dangerous than all others. But whenever she looked back at Keefe, her heart filled with pain. Keefe glanced at Jewel with a confused look. She shrugged off her feeling and returned a smile to him. He ruffled her hair and took her hand into his, his face turning a slight pink.

"Whatever your worried about, don't be. Cuz I'll be there by your side." He whispered to her, making her heart flutter with joy. She wanted to hear those words, but could she trust them? She knew the way he looked at Sophie. It was exactly how she looked at Keefe. Jewel sighed, shaking her head. She was getting sidetracked again. Before she could continue thinking about it, she led everyone into the cave room and pointed to the light.

"Dex, we think there's a camera hidden in the light. Could you trace the wires and see where it leads without causing too much of a disturbance? We wouldn't want Neverseen to catch us. Also find a way to disable it too. They could see us talking in this very moment." Jewel asked. Dex scratched his head, looking a bit uncertain. The look, however, was quickly wiped off his face and was replaced with a confident grin. He pumped his fist forward.

"No big deal! I can do this! Based on the flickering of the light, the wire might not be completely stabled though. It might be very complex to trace it back. Though I think I can do it by tonight." Dex hypothesized. Jewel glanced at the light before letting out a breath of air.

"Let's hope so." She said. Dex ushered them all out, saying he needed space to do so. She joined Sophie and the others, who were sitting on a rock, dipping their toes in the cool water.

"You know, this is a really nice place!" Sophie said. "If it weren't near the Neverseen's hideout, I would totally come here for a day or two!" Biana and Fitz agreed with her and soon a conversation started. But most of which Jewel didn't get. It was either about classes or something that happened to them in the past. None of which Jewel could connect back to. She kind of felt left out. And Keefe was also hyped up in the conversation. Meaning she had no one to talk to. All she did was sat quietly and listened. She didn't think she belonged in Sophie's group of friends. They were all nice people, except sometimes Biana acted a bit snobby towards her, but overall they were nice. Jewel glanced at Keefe, watching his mesmerizing smile. A pang of hurt came back when she saw him looking at Sophie with adoring eyes. Why couldn't it be Jewel that Keefe liked? Keefe looked over at her, raising a questioning eyebrow. She quickly turned away and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Keefe asked. Jewel avoided his gaze while answering.

"I'm just gonna check up on Dex." She climbed up the rock steps and entered the small room. She found Dex unscrewing the light bulb and saw many other dissembled part laying on the ground. She walked up next to him.

"Wow… you got this much done in such a short time!" She said in amazement. "You're really amazing!" Dex blushed and let out a small laugh.

"Thanks." He said. He stepped off the crates he made as a ladder and showed her a small device. "This is the camera. Very high tech here. I already detached it from the wires. I'll be tracing them down soon." He reported. Jewel nodded.

"How are you going to trace it?" She asked.

"Through electric currents. Plus I already know where it starts, so it shouldn't be hard to find where it leads. I'll be mapping it out too so we can find Neverseen easier." He replied. Jewel nodded again and sat against a wall. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"You're staying?" He asked. She looked at her hands and intertwined her fingers.

"Yeah, I'll keep you company." She said with a smile. Dex blushed and returned a grateful smile. As he got back to work, Jewel sat and thought to herself. She felt bad, she just didn't want to be there with Keefe and Sophie. They'd probably have more fun without her making things all awkward.

"Did you ever feel left out?" Jewel blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth. Why did she suddenly asked that?! The room turned silent when Dex paused.

"Yeah, I did." He answered, getting back to work. She wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head down on them.

"Did it get better?" She asked. He looked back at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it did." He paused again. "I did something really bad to Sophie. I created a weapon that the council used against her. Ever since, no one acted the same around me. I was excluded from the group for a while. Even Sophie was tense around me. I felt so guilty. I felt like no one would forgive me for what I did. Heck, I wouldn't even forgive myself." Dex said, a sad expression crossed his face. Jewel stared at Dex with a bit of pity. But she knew he probably didn't want to be pitied. She wouldn't.

"So what happened?" She asked. "How did things change?" He looked out the room towards the sound of laughter coming from his friends and smiled.

"When you need them the most, your friends will always back you up. No matter how much you screw up. That's what happened. When I was in danger, no one hesitated to save me. They all came back for me. During the time we were with Neverseen, I got captured and they flew right into danger without any care. Just to save me." He answered, looking on with such a kind face. Jewel felt her heart becoming touched with his answer. Jewel held her legs closer to her.

"Would Keefe save me when I need him?" She whispered to herself. Dex looked at her questioningly.

"Did you say something?" He asked. She shook her head and gave a smile.

"No, but thanks for that talk. It cheered me up a bit." She said kindly. He blushed again and got back to work. She examined the room once again. Come to think of it, she has "lived" her life in this one room for half a year. It was a wonder on how she survived without going crazy. But the room was more cozy than she expected. Very soon, her eyes began to shut and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She didn't how long she was asleep for, but by the time she was shaken awake, it seemed to already be evening. Dex shook her shoulder, his face appearing in her vision. He was very happy about something. She just couldn't remember what. She rubbed her eyes and her head cleared.

"I finished! Here!" Dex exclaimed excitedly. He handed a piece of paper which seemed to be the blueprint of the wires. She scanned it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw where the wires led up to.

"Wait, but that's a mountain." She noted. Dex nodded. "Are they _on_ the mountain? That's impossible thought. Isn't it too high up?" Dex nodded again, shaking his head up and down vigorously. She frowned as a thought occurred to her.

"Is their base _in_ the mountain?"

"Ding ding ding! You got it right!" He said. Jewel grinned. They finally knew where to go. They had a big clue. She went out to show the others and gave a pat on Dex's back. Keefe slung his arm on Dex's shoulder and gave him a playful nudge.

"Great job, Dex!" He said, happily. Jewel saw Dex break out into a huge, accomplished grin. He looked very happy with his friends. Jewel smiled at them. Maybe one day, she'll find the place she really belongs to as well. After they celebrated by jumping into the water and splashing each other, everyone looked at Jewel.

"Okay everyone, time to invade a mountain." Jewel announced. They marched on, full of energy and ambition. She was leading them into either death or success. And she really hope it's going to be success.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time. I was busy with my other fanfic but here it finally is! Also didn't have enough time to pre-read this so hopefully it's not bad... though it might not be the best. Anyways, pls read and review and also enjoy!**

Chapter 13- Keefe's POV

He honestly had no idea what they were doing. They were practically asking for a death wish. Playing pranks on the headmaster is completely different than sneaking into a potentially dangerous mountain hideout that consist of people capable of killing six kids. But it's already too late to turn back. The six of them crouched behind a bush... not the most creative hiding spot but doable. Keefe glanced around while Dex fidgeted around with some sort of device in his hand. Keefe crawled over to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious. Dex barely looked up at him.

"Trying to hack the place so I can figure out where the entrance is. Then get the code and open the doors." Dex said, matter-of-fact. Keefe hid a small smile. Dex has really proven himself to be a great future accomplice. Keefe could really use all his tech skills in his pranks sometimes. But he knew Dex definitely wouldn't agree so Keefe kept it to himself. But eventually, Keefe was going to blackmail him into it. Nothing big of course. Maybe.

Keefe crawled back to his original place and looked over at Jewel. She was squatting on a branch of the tree next to him. It didn't even faze him on how she got up there. She was Sophie's sister. Suddenly, Keefe felt conflicted. It felt like he was just comparing them to each other. In fact, wasn't Keefe always comparing Jewel to Sophie. That kind of made him feel bad. He knew neither of them would like that. But now that he thought about it, who was it that he liked better? Keefe shook his head at himself. What was he thinking? That was horrible to think that way. Keefe really didn't think he could choose between the two. He knows that he did have a crush on Sophie but she's obviously in love with Fitz. But his feelings didn't seem to go away. However, his heart did flutter sometimes when Jewel was around. Not to mention, he thought about her A LOT. Keefe shook his head again. Nope, it's not the right time to think about his girl problems. He sighed and turned his attention back to the mountain.

"This should be the right place." Fitz mumbled. Fitz looked at the drawn out map once again and stared at the side of the mountain. "But it's all just rocks and dirt!" Fitz kicked the ground in frustration. Biana blinked in, giving Fitz a look.

"Seriously, are you trying to get us caught?" She asked, a hand on her hip as her voice was dipped in sass. Fitz rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to the map.

"I just don't get it!" He groaned. Keefe sighed.

"Seriously man. Biana is right. With all that impatience fuming off of you we'll get captured in no time." Keefe smirked. From above, he heard a small giggle escape Jewel's mouth. Keefe smiled, feeling accomplished for some reason. And maybe a bit giddy. Sophie rolled her eyes but a smile hinted at the corner of her mouth. Sophie glanced over at Dex and checked if he was almost done. Dex flipped a button on his gadget and a small click sounded. Suddenly, the mountain started to shake and the rocks began to part. Soon they found themselves standing in front of a steel door with a pass code next to it. Dex quickly punched in a series of numbers before it beeped and turned green.

"Access granted." The machine stated in a monotone voice. Dex turned around to face the stunned group who were gaping at him.

"Dex, you are officially my number 1 crime accomplice." Keefe smirked.

"Yeah, well actually not yeah to that." Sophie said, giving Keefe a look. "But Dex you were totally awesome!"

"Very cool!" Biana and Fitz agreed. Dex was showered with compliments and blushed, looking very happy. Keefe felt a grin grow on his face. The guy finally realized his useful talents, Keefe thought to himself. However, in the happy mood, there was one that felt different. One that was happy but also very upset. Keefe turned around to fins the source of those emotions. Immediately he faced Jewel who was standing off to the side with only a polite smile on her face. Keefe raised his brow.

"Uh, Jewel. You okay?" Keefe asked, wondering what was upsetting her. She looked at him in daze for a second before realizing he was talking to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." She replied, obviously lying. Keefe shrugged and let it pass. Whatever was bothering her, he knew she wasn't going to tell anyways. The six of them headed into the entrance and looked ahead at the endless walk into darkness. Sophie shuddered.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd ever want to go in there." She said, wrapping her arms around herself. "Too many bad memories." Keefe remembered the time when Sophie was kidnapped. It was horrible for him. He was worried for weeks. And he, himself, went down to the caves to search for her. He didn't find her though. Fitz did. But now that he took a more careful look at the mountain entrance, it looked a lot like the cave Sophie always went down to. And of course, Sophie was practically traumatized by that experience. Who wouldn't be?

Jewel shrugged and Keefe felt a bit of an angry emotion from her. He glanced at her and caught her eye. Instantly, her emotion were shut off and she stared blankly at the darkness.

"Let's just go." She said, tiredly. Keefe knew Jewel wanted to get away from here. It was her worst nightmare. She told Keefe before about her life in there. How she was experimented on, poked with sharp things and messed with. It made Keefe horrified at all the terrible things she must have been through in there. Yet she came back. On her own will. Kind of made him respect her even envy her.

They continued walking in darkness for who knows how long. Keefe was beginning to think that they were just walking around in circles before a small, dim red light appeared. He squinted his eyes in the darkness.

"What is that?" He heard Biana say. He shrugged even though he knew that no one was able to see him do so. They slowly and cautiously approached it and found it to be a glowing fire. Since they were within a few feet of it, Keefe could actually see everyone now. He saw Jewel winkle her nose and stare at it in confusion.

"Why is there a flaming fire here? It doesn't even look like it's dying out." Jewel pointed out. Keefe immedialty got the chills. It seemed familiar. He felt the room go tense and saw Fitz's eyes grow wide.

"No way." He said. Appearantly Sophie knew exactly what he was talking about and shook her head in horror.

"This can't be. I thought he died." She whispered, dread coming from her words. They stood silently. Then Biana blew it. She just couldn' take the suspense anymore.

"What? What's wrong about it?!" Biana whispered sharply, becoming very impatient. Sophie looked down and Fitz reached out to comfort her and held her hand. They were obviously having a telepathy session. Keefe felt a surge of jealousy but choked it down. No, he was over it. Keefe turned to face the flame again.

"Really though. What is it?" Jewel asked, examining the fire. Fitz looked deflated.

"Kenric died in a fire. He died by the Everblaze. The fire went out of control and was unstoppable. It ruined Eternalia, remember? But that wasn't the last time we saw that kind of flre." Fitz answered solemnly. Now Dex turned pale as he stared at the fire.

"You don't think..." He trailed off, sharing a look with Sophie who nodded at him sadly. Dex shook his head in disbelief, "That time with Brant. He tried to burn Sophie and then I tried to save her. It was when I built that gadget that helped you punch harder. But Brant, didn't he die last time, when we defeated Neverseen?" Dex recalled. His eyes were filled with terror, like his nightmare has just came true. Sophie shook her head.

"He can't be alive... no." She started to shake, rubbing her arms. Keefe could see goosebumps forming on her shivering skin. She was very scared. Frightened. Fitz wrapped her up in a hug whispering to her, calming her down. Keefe looked away, he didn't want to see it. Instead, he faced Jewel who only looked at him with disappointment and sadness. He gave her a strange look and raised his brows. Jewel averted her gaze and sighed.

"Look we don't have time. Neverseen might catch us if we stay here too long. Let's go." Jewel commanded. She led the way deeper and deeper. They came to a stop in front of another steel door. Jewel nodded towards Dex, who easily passed through the locks. Slowly, Keefe pushed opened the door and that's when he heard voices. Startled, he quickly ducked behind a few crates and motioned the rest to be very quiet.

"We need her here soon. Our plan wasn't supposed to be delayed." A male voice grumbled. "She was the perfect weapon." Keefe furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Jewel, as which everyone else was doing too. However, she stared at the ground, conflicted.

"What?" She whispered to herself. Keefe peeked around the corner to see a tall man with brown hair talking to another middle-aged women with red hair.

"That's right. Her inflicting skills were extremely powerful. Could destroy the whole Elvin world." The woman said. Jewel started to shake. Her lips trembled and Keefe could tell that she had no clue why they said that. Keefe leaned closer to her and grasped her cold hands. She looked at him and gave Keefe a small nod, showing that she was okay for now. Keefe returned a assuring smile before continueing to listen.

"It was no wonder that she was Black Swan's back up. Even though Sophie can be broken by guilt, she can heal broken minds. Just what the Elvin world needed. That's why Jewel wasn't their first choice to help save the Elvin world. No. She was only to be used in desperate situations." The man laughed. "Such a pity. The girl can't heal minds, she can only break them."

Jewel tensed and stepped backwards. Her normally bright purple eyes seemed dead as she shook her head. Keefe nearly winced at all the shock flowing through Jewel's mind. But Keefe was just as shocked. Everyone turned to look at Jewel, they couldn't believe what they just heard. Jewel covered her ears and knelt down, shaking viciously while dread flooded her veins. Panic, panic, PANIC. The emotions screamed at Keefe, making him start shivering. Her emotions were too strong. It was like she was having an attack. Keefe didn't know how to calm her. Or what to do at all. Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a strong embrace. He shushed her quietly and let his fingers brush through her soft her.

"Jewel, calm down. You're not evil, you ain't going to harm anyone, okay. Stay with me." Keefe whispered soothingly. The others stood in silence, just watching. Keefe shot them an annoyed look.

"You guys don't have to be so alarmed! She not going to kill us all, okay? She's still the same Jewel." Keefe glared them down. Jewel slowly started to ease in his embrace. Her shoulders relaxed and her breathing slowed.

"I just... was overwhelmed." She whispered softly. She looked up at Keefe, making his heart dance as he looked into her still beautiful purple eye. "I remembered. Everything. It's true, Keefe. My inflicting... I can inflict guilt, so much of it, that once i find their sweet spot, I feed it to them. I can kill. I was trained for it." Her eyes brimmed with tears and Keefe shook his head.

"No Jewel. You're just an innocent girl who lived with a guy named Keefe and has friends who support her. You're caring and nice, strong and determined. Don't let this get you down." Keefe placed his hand on her shoulder, as if giving her a pep talk.

"Don't say otherwise." He said. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something when a voice boomed over them.

"Well, well, well. Sorry to interrupt such a touching moment, but you'll all be dead soon." A raspy voice spoke. In horror, all of them looked up to find a pair of pale, gray-blue eyes looking back at them. Sophie gasped while they realized who it was. And it was so sad to say that they were right about that one flame. Brant was here. Alive more than ever now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer than normal but I hope you enjoy this! Also didn't proof read this one so... hopefully there isn't many mistakes. The story is almost over and so I really hoped that you liked reading it and all! I just want to thank everyone out there whose always been reviewing and reading this! POSTED 2 CHAPTERS today so make sure to read the one before this one in case you skip it! So again hope you like it!**

Chapter 14- Jewel's POV

Luckily Keefe calmed her down before she completely had a mental breakdown. She didn't like what she heard. All of her horrible memories came rushing back in her head and she just couldn't take the truth anymore. She wanted to run, hide, and never appear again. She didn't want to hurt anybody and didn't want to be capable of hurting anyone. But she was. She was practically a death god to all elves. However, she didn't have much time to dread on all her thoughts. Brant showed up and he wasn't kidding when he was going to kill them all.

Everyone backed away from him, scared and shocked. They all stared at him in caution, eyeing his every move. He only chuckled and looked at them as if they were his pets. His gray-blue eyes lit up with amusement, and he smiled, but there was no kindness in them. Only a cold, hatred feeling. Jewel knew she wasn't an empath, but she knew that his smile gave her the chills. His smile was bloodthirsty. He was ready to kill. Anytime, any day. He held up his hand, exposing his flame. The fire danced around his fingertips.

"Sorry kids, I only need the girl." He said, obviously not apologetic or sincere at all. He stepped closer to them, taunting them. But all that was on Jewel's mind and probably everyone's mind was to run. They all bolted and out the room. They scurried into a different hallway from the one they came from. The lights were on, making it easier to see. The man and women who were talking before were right behind Brant on the hunt for them.

"Keep running!" Sophie screamed.

"Yeah no dip!" Biana yelled sarcastically. Jewel was surprised that she had the guts to be sarcastic in a time like this. They all rushed to the hallways, turning corners at random times, going somewhere they didn't know. They ran into a large empty room. Both the walls and floor was a light silver metal. On each side of the wall was another hallway leading to wherever. Jewel felt her heart pound against her chest as she stopped in the middle of the room. Panic filled her mind as she pun around the room. The other caught up with her, panting hard.

"Where do we go? Where's the way out?" Jewel asked, feeling pressured and rushed. They didn't have time for this. Brant's evil laugh haunted them, making it seem like it was bouncing from all over the room. Jewel spun around to see Brant gaining on them. Crap, they had to make a decision. She was about to run to the nearest one when she heard loud footsteps coming from all directions. She looked around. He called back up! Jewel started to freak. They were really trapped now. They had no choice but to fight. Jewel shared a look with all her friends. They all nodded their heads, knowing what was coming. Slowly, Jewel closed her eyes and attempted something she has never tried before.

 ** _Sophie. Sophie._** She tried transmitting. She glanced over at Sophie who hadn't reacted. Calming herself, she imagined an instead connection between the two. She tried again.

 ** _Sophie!_** At this, Sophie suddenly jerked and gave Jewel a surprised look.

 ** _Did you just do that?_** Sophie transmitted, giving Jewel a startle herself.

 ** _Yeah. I need you to get everyone away okay? They want me, no one else. You gotta get everyone safe!_** Jewel requested. Sophie shook her head, and gave Jewel a hard stare.

 ** _No. You're coming with us._** Sophie transmitted. Jewel scrunched her eyebrows and bit her lip nervously. Brant was approaching closer and closer to them. She had to create an opening.

 ** _I'm not leaving without you. And I'm sure no one else will either. That's the end of it._** Sophie persisted. Jewel let out a sigh and then gave a slight nod.

 ** _Fine, but once we have an opening, we all bolt. No looking back._** Jewel agreed. Sophie nodded and they turned their focus on Brant. Thirty more Neverseen agents filled the room. Yep, they were definitely in for a fight now. Brant lifted his hand and sent a scorching ball of fire their way. Jewel jumped out of its way and rolled back onto her feet. She checked to make sure the others weren't hurt. In the corner of her eyes, Jewel saw Biana blink in and out, kicking people from behind. Jewel almost smirked at this. Almost. She saw Keefe going one on one with another while Fitz got his back. Sophie just had a whole bunch of people collapse by her feet, yelling in pain. She must have inflicted. Jewel sighed. It was her turn to try now. She knew what she could do, she knew how to do, but now, she will use it. She glared at every person she could see within a few feet and willed all the moments of guilt she felt in her life. All the moments of guilt they should have by torturing her. She shoved it on as many people as she could. Within a few minutes, a couple of people were down. Jewel breathed in. Easy. She could do this.

Within some time, half of the people were down. However, everyone was tired and weary. Jewel was breathing hard. Her powers were getting weaker as her energy plummeted. She glanced around and saw the same with all her other friends. They can't keep going like this. Fire from Brant were scattered everywhere, making it hard to fight and dodge the deathly flames at the same time. They just had to get out of there. Brant was the major threat. And they would all have to split up then. Jewel took a deep breath. It was better than none of them making it out. She would just have to hope that this was a long enough distraction to get everyone out. She concentrated on Brant and entered his mind.

The first thought she had: ew this is weird. His brain wasn't like other brains. It was already shattered yet not completely. Parts of his memory was shattered while the other half was just simply cracked, as if it were about to break. Jewel cringed. What was this feeling? It felt dark in his brain. It was dark and unsettling. Jewel just wanted to get this over with. She looked for the special part in his brain and filled it with horrible guilt feeling. That's when everything went berserk. Instantly, she felt her mind get dragged in as a whirlpool filled Brant's head. She hurried to get out but it seemed as if she was stuck in quick sand. She had to get out. Somehow, her physical body knew what to do. Even when her mind was trapped in his, she swung her knee right into his groin. Immediately he let her go and she slipped out of her mind. She tumbled backwards as reality hit her again. Brant was crouching, his face in pain. Jewel took this moment and ran to the nearest hall.

"Everybody run, NOW!" She screamed. All her friends then scattered and rushed to the nearest hallway. Jewel didn't turn back to see where everyone went, she just had to hope that they were safe. She ran through the narrow corrider. The lights were flickering and it was all so quiet. Jewel didn't hear anything except for her footsteps. She quickly stopped at the corner and checked if anyone was there. Once she saw it was clear, she was on the run again. Finally, she started to see a door. She came up close to it and it slide opened. She crocked her eyebrow. This was all too easy. Why wasn't anyone chasing her? Jewel had an unsettling discomfort. Something was wrong. There had to be, but she can't turn back now. She looked at the door which opened to reveal a little tunnel which had an opening to the outside world.

The sunlight blinded Jewel momentarily. She was back outside surrounded by trees. She looked around for anyone familiar. She circled around and started to get worried. What if none of them made it out? It would be all her fault. Her anxiety increase as she continued to circle around. From a distance, she saw a boy with brown hair. Her heart leaped when she recognized his face.

"Fitz! You're okay!" She cried as she ran up to meet him. He nodded but his eyes were darting back and forth. He seemed very worried. Jewel's eyebrows scrunched up with worry.

"Is everyone else safe?" She asked. Before he could answer, Biana blinked in, nearly giving Jewel a heart attack. Biana flashed a grin.

"No one followed me! Sweet!" She said, pumping her first. Then she realized that three people were still missing.

"Wait, where…" She trailed off, dread growing on her face. Fitz shook his head and glanced at where he came out of with concern.

"Keefe was right behind me, but something happened. When I looked back, he was gone. As for Sophie and Dex, I tried transmitting Sophie. She was calling for help! She and Dex are trapped! The whole place is filled with flames now!" His voice rose with anxiety and panic. He was on the verge of freaking out. Jewel's heart plummet. Keefe's gone missing? Sophie and Dex are trapped? She ran up to the where Fitz got out from.

"Where are you going!?" Biana asked. Jewel's eyes met Biana.

"I'm going to save them. You guys wait here!" She said, speeding away. Yep, she just love running straight to her death. Perfect.

As she ran down the hall, she could feel the place shaking slightly. She heard sounds of explosions and screams and people yelling. The whole place was in chaos. The air was heavy with smoke and Jewel was having a hard time breathing. But she charged head on into the smoke and into the large room which turned into a battle field. In a corner, Jewel could make out three figures. Sophie and Dex were trapped while Brant was cornering them. She snuck up, trying to keep quiet. The temperature was rising with all the fire and the smoke was denser. Jewel could barely see them. Then a thought occurred in her mind. Where was Keefe?

 ** _Sophie, I'm sneaking up against Brant. I need you to take Dex and lead him out. The tunnel on your right will lead you right out. Promise me you won't come back._** Jewel transmitted. Sophie looked up, trying to search for Jewel.

 ** _I'm not leaving you._** Sophie told her again.

 ** _Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll take Dex to safety._** Jewel insisted. Sophie was in tears by now, she was shaking with fear alongside with Dex who seemed barely conscious.

 ** _Okay, I promise._** Sophie gave in. **_But be safe. Promise to come back._**

 ** _I promise._** Jewel transmitted. **_Now run when I say go._**

Without waiting for another reply from Sophie, Jewel lunged at Brant, catching him off guard.

"GO!" Jewel shouted. Sophie helped Dex up and ran out, escaping perfect while Jewel grabbed a broken piece of wood from the ground. She held it up as Brant cursed. Apparently he knocked into something when Jewel tackled him since there was blood trailing down his head. He wiped his lips and gave a scary grin. Completely filled with evil. Jewel shuddered as she backed away.

"You may have saved your friends but you're not that lucky." Brant said with a chuckle. His eyes gleamed. Jewel took a deep breath and tried to break him again. But same as before, it was trying to suck her in. She got out before he could swallow her up whole. She glared at him when he laughed.

"You can't break my mind. It's already broken." He snarled. Jewel glanced back, alarmed. That's not even possible. He wouldn't be functioning properly if he was broken. He'd be a drooling idiot on the on the ground. She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, backing away from him when he stepped closer.

"Easy, I want you to be the best weapon out there. A living weapon." He answered. Jewel shuddered at the thought and glared at him.

"Well not happening." She snapped. Brant gave her a cold smile.

"Aw how cute. You think you have a choice." He said right before he reach out for her. His finger grazed her skin and a burning pain cut through her. She screamed and fell to her knees, tears streaked her face. She held her arm that got burned and cradled it. He held out another flame. She dodged it before it hit her and she ran up behind the crates. Brant's laugh echoed around the room.

"You think you can hid, but you can never get away." His voice boomed. She stood up and faced him.

"You need me alive though. You can't hurt me." She tried to act brave, but sadly, her voice cracked. She silently cursed herself. He looked at her, amused.

"I need you alive, but not conscious or uninjured." He said, an ugly grin flashed on his face. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. A very bad one.

"Then I guess you won't need me if I'm dead." She said, grabbing a broken piece of glass on a crate. His eyes widened in surprise before a scowl covered it.

"You wouldn't." He said. Jewel smirked at him.

"Oh, but I would." She remarked. She held the glass to her throat and prepared to strike herself. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her trembling hands. Just as she was about to cut herself, Brant tackled her, taking the glass away. She wrestled him off of her and scrambled away.

"As if I'll let you do that." He grumbled, enraged. He lifted his arms and continuously shot at Jewel. She struggled to dodge them. She stumbled over her own leg and fell on her ankle. A sharp pain shot up her leg and she immediately knew she twisted her ankle. Jewel clenched her teeth and glared at Brant. How to defeat him? Jewel thought hard, trying to block out all the crashing noises and the smell of smoke. She remembered, one time when she talked to Sophie, that she mentioned something about Jolie who was apparently Brant's wife. Jewel squeezed her eyes harder and pondered on the memory. Jewel recalls Sophie mentioning that Brant felt guilty over her death due to the fire but then she didn't act so sure. Jewel grasped her memory about their conversation. Come on brain you can do this, she thought to herself. She analyzed their conversation. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

Wait, when she entered Brant's mind, wasn't one half only a bit broken but not completely? Yes that was it! Brant's mind is only partly broken! That would explain why he was still up and moving perfectly fine… except for the craziness and bloodthirstiness. That had to be it, Jewel hoped. But how can she break it even more? She tried to insert her feelings of quilt but that obviously did nothing. But wait! He had his mind half broken on the guilt of Jolie's death! If she could pick at that, she could definitely break the rest of his mind. She prayed her eyes open and saw Brant making his way towards her, another ball of fire in his head. She had to act fast. She knew her plan was only based on a hypothesis and theory but it was the best she got. She had to give it a shot.

She entered his mind once again. It was the same as before. Instantly, she got to work. She whispered into his mind. Telling him things he probably didn't want to hear. She kind of felt bad and manipulative. She rather not do this kind of stuff but she had to break him. To stop him from hurting anymore people. She knew he sensed her in his head.

Get out! He shouted.

Jolie died because of you. You killed her with your own hands. Your own loved one. She'll never forgive you. It was all your fault. Jewel whispered inside his mind. He grabbed her arm and she felt a another burning pain building up. But she couldn't lose concentration. She was in the zone now. In fact, she barely felt the sting, she was too numb by being in his brain. All around her, she saw his memories start to shatter more. Brant screamed and Jewel felt her physical body being thrown. But it didn't hurt. She almost didn't even feel it. She had to finish this off. That was the only thing she set her brain to focus on. Not even the fact that she was probably brutally injured affected her. Her mind was still strong with her. Jewel continued chanting guilty things about Jolie, causing Brant's brain to break down more and more and more. Finally, she heard a piercing scream and his mind broke into a million of pieces. She zapped out of his mind just in time to see him fall to the ground in front of her. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

But suddenly, she felt so tied. Dizzy, she glanced at her own body. Through her hazy vision, she could make out that her arm where she felt Brant touch her was burned and that she was lying on the ground. It was kind of a horrid sight and she would have puked if she weren't so tired. All the sound started to fade away and darkness filled the corner of her eyes. She'd saved them right? She thought to herself, at peace. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and her body went limp. She was happy. She saved her friends. Swarming memories of her time with Keefe and the others filled her brain. She couldn't find him but he should be safe now, she thought. Then the promise she made with Sophie popped up in her tired mind. Oh yeah… Jewel felt darkness overcome her.

 _ **Sorry I couldn't keep our promise Sophie.**_

* * *

 **Keefe's POV**

He was chasing right after Fitz as the bolted when Jewel kicked Brant in the groin. Keefe must admit, he admired her a bit for it. But he didn't have the time to tell her that. They were running for their lives. He didn't have a clue on where the hallway was leading them, but he followed Fitz who was already way ahead of him. They passed a corner that connected to another hallway. Just as Keefe was about to call out to Fitz, he felt a hand grab him and cover his mouth. He struggled to get away.

"Keefe, it's me." Keefe immediately stopped struggling as he instantly recognized the voice. He snapped his wrist out of the person's hand and stepped away, out of their grasp. His eyes widened when he saw the face he thought he despised so much.

"Mom." Keefe said, shocked. He took a step back and stood alert, waiting for a sudden attack. His mom looked hurt but shuffled her feet. "How are you alive?" The woman he didn't know as his mom anymore gazed at him sadly.

"I got away before the fire broke out in the whole base. I used a secret tunnel. But Keefe, believe me when I say this, I didn't want to leave you there. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said, sincerely. Keefe scoffed and folded his arm. He narrowed his eyes.

"That's not going to work. Stop acting. What do you really want with me?" Keefe asked. He wouldn't believe her. Why should he? She never acted as a good parent or mom. She didn't seem to ever take care of him or even loved him. Heck, she tried to kill him! She was anything but trustable. He gave her a glare, cold, like his icy blue eyes. She looked defeated and even scared. Her eyes darted around crazily as if she seriously was desperate for him to believe her.

"You don't understand Keefe. They'll kill you and your friends if you don't get out of here!" She said, concern thick in her voice. Keefe rolled his eyes.

"Um, what do you think I was trying to do a minute before you stopped me?" Keefe asked rhetorically. His mom just shook her head.

"I know a safer way out, a short cut. You have to believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you. I had to act like I did though. They were threatening to kill you and your father! I couldn't let them do that!" She said, tears brimming her eyes. Keefe eyebrows scrunched together in fury.

"If you cared so much then why did you join them in the star?!" He yelled at her. She winced at the volume of his voice.

"I joined before I married your dad and had you as my kid." She explained. She sighed and fidget with her hand. "They didn't give me a choice, Keefe. Please understand that I really did love you and that I had to do that in order to keep you safe." Keefe shook his head in anger and disbelief. He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Right. So then why did you have to be such a jerk at home? I bet no one made you act like that." He snapped. "As far as I'm concern, you were one heck of a nasty parent. What makes you think that I'd believe you actually love us?" His mom's face fell and her words came out quietly.

"I couldn't afford to get you too attach to me. My betrayal would have hurt you more." She replied. He glared at her, but now he started to feel a bit guilty. Did he believe her?

"Well it hurt enough." He hissed. She winced and sighed.

"I'm sorry Keefe. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done, but please trust me for a minute here. I need to get you out of here." She said desperately. Keefe frowned.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" He asked.

"Read my emotions, anything. I promise you, I will not betray you this time." She said. And she was right. Keefe couldn't feel any hint of mischievous from her. Keefe looked at his mom. She's grown paler since the last time he saw her. She was definitely skinnier too. Her face seemed hollow and her eyes seemed empty and dull. She looked nothing like how she used to. But he could feel the regret she had and the sincerity she felt. Slowly Keefe nodded at her.

"Show me the way then." He said, still cautious of her. She brightened and offered a sad smile.

"Thank you, Keefe… and I really am sorry." She whispered. She turned around and began to lead the way. In only a matter of minutes he was out of that miserable place. He gaped at the familiar trees as he touched them. He turned around to look at his mom. She really wasn't lying. He felt that little bit of hope that he always had in him, grow bigger. Keefe really wish he could trust his mom once again. Deep down, he'd always wanted to. And now that he remembered, Jewel was right about his mom the whole time. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. What was he supposed to say? **_I'm sorry? I love you?_** That'd be weird. Yet it was as if she already knew what he was thinking, she smiled at him, a little light returning to her dead eyes.

"Me too. Me too." She whispered. Then straightening her back she returned to being serious. "Let's find your friends." It only took a moment to spot Fitz and Biana. Keefe quickly ran up to them, his mom slowly trudging along. They both gasped when they saw her and exchanged a weary look with Keefe. He shrugged.

"She's good now." He said. They nodded, still skeptical. Then Keefe glanced around, noticing the other's absence.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked, worried. Fitz gave him a grave expression.

"Jewel went back in to look for you, Sophie and Dex. It's been a while now." Fitz said, pacing around. Keefe's face grew pale, his head filled with negative thoughts.

"Gosh, please be okay." He prayed quietly. Jewel's face flashed in his mind. He needed her to be safe. Then he shook his head. Wait, why did she popped up first? Suddenly, Keefe realized his feelings. All along, it was Jewel he really liked. It was no wonder that he always thought of her. But now it made him worried more. They still haven't come back. That meant something went wrong. Just as he was deciding to charge back in, two shadowing figures emerged through the dark tunnel. Keefe sighed, relieved to see Sophie and Dex. Sophie limped forward, carrying Dex's weight on her shoulder since he was barely conscious. Fitz took Dex's arm off Sophie's shoulders and set him down to rest. Sophie collapsed on the floor, tired and breathing hard. Her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears.

"Wait, where's Jewel?" Keefe asked, now extremely worried when Sophie started bursting into tears.

"She saved us back there. We have to go get her!" She cried. That was all Keefe needed to hear. He got up and started walking towards the tunnel. He had to save the girl he loved. Right before he stepped in, Sophie let out a sharp gasp. Then she started to get up and run towards the entrance.

"No no no no no no no NO!" Sophie cried out, frantic. She was about to run inside when Keefe reached out to stop her.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked, his anxiety increasing with every heartbeat. She looked at him solemnly.

"She just said good bye to me." She sobbed. Keefe's eyes widened and soon he ran back in, along with Sophie and Fitz. They left Biana to watch over Dex, while the three of them ran to find Jewel. Just as they entered the large room once again, they saw her. They all approached Jewel slowly, each not wanting to believe their eyes. It was as if they were stuck in a trance, they could feel any emotions anymore. All they saw was Jewel's body crumpled on the ground, limp like a doll. Keefe shook his head as he knelt down next to her. He held her limp body in his arms and cradled her head. Sophie shook her head, tears flowing out of her face as she stared horridly at Jewel.

"You lied." She whispered. Fitz stood there, unable to move as well. He was just frozen on the spot. But Keefe, he was mad. She couldn't just leave them. But wait, she could just be unconscious! Keefe was determined. She was alive, just fainted. Keefe repeated. He lifted her mouth to his ear. And touched her wrist, waiting for the continuous thump.

But she wasn't breathing. And there were no heartbeats.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally! The last chapter! Also heads up… I'm sticking with a cliché ending so sorry for all you people who hate cliché endings. But I really do hope that you guys have enjoyed this story a lot! Thatnks again for all of the reviews and shouts out to everyone who has been following/ favouriting my story!**

 **Also the beginning might be a little confusing since Jewel isn't supposed to know who she is bc of reasons but whenever it says SHE, it refers to Jewel. You'll probs understand what I mean later.**

 **Anyways hope you guys like this last chapter!**

Chapter 15- Jewel's POV

There was no light in her world. Just darkness. She couldn't feel a single nerve in her body. If she even had one anymore, that is. There were only disarrayed thoughts that swarmed around in the emptiness. And she wasn't even sure they were hers. She couldn't even think. Her mind was too jumbled up too. But she did hear the voices.

 _You can't die! I haven't even told you how I felt!_

 _You promised me you'd come back. Liar._

 _I love you._

 _Please, come back to me._

But soon, she couldn't even hear anything. She couldn't even remember who she was. She couldn't remember the pain she felt a second ago. All she remembered was a single word: Keefe. The name seemed familiar but as it was like a secret buried so deep that she couldn't reach it.

The darkness carried on. However, there was this one speck of white in this black world. She reached for it. But like the word, she couldn't touch it. She had no physical arms or legs or any limb at all. It was only her mind. Like a ghost. She couldn't touch anything. But when she looked down, she had a body. Perhaps it was her soul. But she knew she was once a person. Though she did not understand how she got to such an empty place. Each time she stepped forward with her nonexistent legs, she saw the darkness ripple like water. Yet she couldn't feel it. It was as if she was stepping on air. Still, despite all her silent confusion, she headed off towards the light. Even though she knew she couldn't touch it, but just seeing it was enough. She didn't like the darkness. And being in it forever. Was she trapped? She wasn't even sure. But her mind was like a whisper, telling her to follow the light. So she did. And when she got close enough, she realized that it wasn't just light, it was a doorway. A doorway emitted with such light, it blinded her, filling the dark black with a white light.

She could hear it. The breeze. She could feel it too. It was inviting. So she stepped closer and entered the light. She let her eyelids closed and reopened them when she felt the scenery change. It wasn't just darkness anymore. There were sounds now. There was light. She could feel again. She could feel each little piece of grass tickle in between each of her toes. The breeze brushed past her glowing skin, sending a relaxing aura with it. The place smelled like fresh flowers blooming all around her. And water. She could hear it. Running water from the small stream beside her. She looked around, feeling at peace. Was this where her soul would be laid to rest? She would enjoy it just fine. But that was before she saw the girl on the other side of the stream. She narrowed her eyes at the young girl.

"Who are you?" She called out to her. The girl turned around, the wind whipping her golden hair around perfectly. Her bright purple eyes shined under the light.

"Do you even know own self?" The girl asked. She shook her head and the girl smiled.

"Remember it. Remember your life. The past that you lived. The future that you still need to live in. Remember who you are." The girl said. So she thought. She tried to remember. But nothing came in her blank little mind.

"What is your name?" The girl asked. A little word popped into her mind.

"Jewel. Jewel Parisi." She answered automatically. The pretty girl smiled again.

"Now you remember. Who was it that you loved? And still do love?" The girl questioned. She thought for another second but the answer was obviously etched in her mind.

"Keefe." She spoke with confidence. The girl brightened at this radiating her warmth.

"Will you return to him? Or stay with me?" The girl posed, extending her small, beautiful hands. She looked at the hand in front of her and hesitantly reached for it. But the voice stopped her.

 _Jewel please wake up! Open your eyes! Please! Stay with me! Stay by my side!_

She looked up at the azure blue sky. There was not a single cloud in it. And there certainly wasn't a person standing in the air, talking to her either. But she heard him. The voice she's always longed for. It was him. And he needed her. Now. She stood up straight and confident as she approached the kind, young girl.

"I can't go with you. I have to go back." She spoke with determination and finality. The girl didn't reply but only gave a warm smile. Then the lovely meadow faded away and soon darkness returned. But this time, she could feel something. Pain. A LOT of it. And the darkness didn't last long. Light appeared once again, and this time, it pulled her in. Shining on her, waiting to show her, her future.

* * *

It all came crashing in way too fast. Jewel let out a sharp gasp as a throbbing pain engulfed her body. Her eyelids peeled opened.

"Don't get up. You might reopen you wound." A male voice said. It seemed oddly familiar but at the same time it wasn't. Jewel peeked at the old looking man beside her.

"Who— Where am I?" She asked, her brain too disoriented to think straight. The man frowned at her.

"Just a minute ago, you were in heaven, I bet." He remarked with a bit of sarcasm. Then reality hit her hard. She blinked. Too stunned to even react.

"I'm dead." Was all she said. Too no one in particular either. The man grumbled under his breath. Something that's sounded like you darn kids.

"Correction. You _were_ dead. Not anymore." He replied. She glanced at him, confused.

"Then how am I alive? It's impossible to bring someone dead back alive." She retorted, sounding ungrateful that her life was saved. He scoffed.

"Oh, you would be permanently dead if we had found you a second later. But luckily, we got there just in the nick of time to save your life." He answered. "It's a similar process to CPR." Suddenly Jewel got the chills. She shuddered as she looked at the man in front of her. Seeming to figure out the conclusion she came too, he quickly spoke to reassure her.

"Oh no. Don't worry. I didn't do the mouth to mouth part." He grumbled. Jewel frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"But someone else did?" She asked. The man sighed.

"Your annoying boyfriend did. Wouldn't shut up. That kid." He grumbled. Jewel's eyebrow arched up higher but quickly furrowed together.

"What? I don't have a—" She started before the door was knocked down. Familiar faces crowded around her. Her eyes widened as she recognized her friends.

"Sophie! Dex! Fitz and Biana!" Jewel cheered. Sophie grabbed her into a bear hug, nearly chocking her to death.

"I was so worried about you!" She sobbed, tears rushing down her face. Jewel felt her heart being tugged and quickly wrapped her arms around Sophie. Jewel gave a small smile.

"I told you I'd come back though." She said with a soft voice. Sophie sobbed harder as she heard this. Jewel smiled at her crying sister. She never thought that she'd ever have such a touching moment in her life. Then she frowned as she looked through the faces of her friends again.

"Wait. Where's Keefe?" She asked. Fitz and Biana exchanged a concerned look.

"He kind of broke down when you um… died." Fitz said, wincing at the last word. It made Jewel cringed when she heard it too. Her frown deepened as her anxiety increased.

"What happened to him?" She asked, dreading the answer. Dex frowned and scratched his ear.

"He was um… kind of… sedated. And well put down, I guess." Dex replied nerviously. Jewel sighed and shook her head.

"He's okay though, right?" Sophie nodded and quickly reassured her. After chatting for a bit more, the man, as Sophie called Mr. Forkle, ushered them out. He patched up her cuts and wrapped a bandage around her burnt mark on her arm. Since she had the opportunity, she really examined her broken body. It was already established that she broke a few ribs and that her arm had gotten burned by Brant. She shuddered at the horrid memory. After she was all bandaged up, Mr. Forkle left her alone to rest. But no later than a couple of minutes was the peaceful silence interrupted by a loud crash. The door swung open and Keefe stood in front of her, out of breath. She gaped at him. His eyes seemed sunken in and had dark circles under the. Not to mention his face seemed paler too. He looked horrible. Well as much as an extremely hot guy could look bad anyways. His eyes widened and he collapsed by her side. He looked down at his hands which were left lifelessly on the ground.

"Jewel." His voice came out all choked up. Jewel's heart sunk as she noticed how depressed he looked. All his normal Keefe spirit completely disappeared. It wasn't like him. She's never seen him so… lifeless. Jewel's hand reached out to him and softly touched his cheek. He lifted his head up at her, surprised. His eyes seemed teary as his hand cupped over Jewel's. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He lightly held her hand, as if she would break anytime and leave him again.

"I was so scared." He started. "I was so scared that you'd leave me. When I saw your body on the ground, I—I lost it. I just couldn't…" Keefe took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Jewel felt her own eyes tear up. She put her forehead against his. A single tear dropped on the white blanket.

"I heard you, you know." She whispered, feeling her emotions surge. "There was this girl (who I swear was myself or something), telling me to remember who I was. I didn't know though. I forgot. But the only name that stuck to me, was yours. But then, she asked me, to stay with her or to go back. And I almost went to her. Who knows if I'd ever wake up if I did. But the thing is, I didn't go with her. I heard you calling for me. So I came back. And now, I'm here, alive." She grabbed his hand with both of hers. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Keefe you brought me back. I heard you. Don't leave. Stay with me. And I will. I promise." She said. He looked at her, staring intensely into her purple eyes before he leaned back. His heart-capturing blue eyes shone with life again and his trademark smirked appeared genuine.

"Yeah and you kept your promise with Sophie just fine." He said sarcastically. Jewel laughed. Way to let Keefe be the first to crack a joke at her life-death event. But then again, it was always Keefe who lightened up the mood. No matter how bad he felt. Jewel swung their hands slightly.

"I kept it though. I'm alive and well." She chirped. He rolled his eyes.

"'Well' as in half of your body is covered with bandages and all sorts of medicines." He grinned. But a moment later, the smile faded. He gazed into her eyes.

"I need to tell you something. I can't ignore my feelings anymore." He started. But then he stopped himself short and shook his head, as if he changed his mind.

"You know what. I'll tell you when we're back home." He decided. Jewel frowned.

"Home? I don't have one. I was only staying at your place for the time being. I can't keep on intruding on you now that everything is solved. I completed my mission. I don't have a reason to stay anymore." She realized. Keefe shook his head.

"You have a reason for staying! To live the life like a normal elf. And I want you by my side. Stay… for me." His eyes begged. He put his hands on her shoulder. "My home is your home. Plus my mom would be completely fine with it." He said the last sentence with a cocky smile. Jewel's eyes widened.

"What?!" She exclaimed. Keefe smiled sheepishly as he scratched his ear.

"Well that one time when we were talking about my mom. You were right. And she helped me escape from the hideout. Now, she's good, for real." He said, his grin broadening. Jewel felt her own smile widen. She hugged Keefe and cheered.

"That's great!" She said happily. Keefe nodded.

"Yeah. So when you're all healed up. We're going home. Together. The both of us." He said, giving Jewel's hand a light squeeze. Jewel smiled filled her face as she closed her eyes and reopened them, gazing through the ceiling and to the sky. For the first time, she will finally have that one place she belongs at.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It was a week after the Neverseen incident and Jewel's life was finally returning back to normal. She was attending school like normal and was treated like a celebrating. Or actually, more like a hero. Everyone has already heard the news of Neverseen being taken down once again for the final time. But even with all the attention on her, it wasn't as uncomfortable as before. And as usual, she'd always talk to Sophie in the halls whenever they see each other. And obviously say hi to Dex and Fitz. Even her relationship with Biana turned out to be great, despite their rocky start. And now, she's walking through the halls of Firefox academy, having a nostalgic feeling. It was nice, actually, felt like she belonged. Had a place to stay. The world around her became bright and beautiful. And she knew it was the help of one certain elf who she had a crush on since forever. She giggled to herself as she made her way down to lunch. Just as she walked in, a familiar girl headed her way. The sight of her black hair and blue eyes instantly drove her mind back to the first day of school. It was Tina, the girl who invited her to sit at lunch. Tina, now, was standing in front of her again and a big smile was stretched across her face.

"Looks like you've became quite a star." Tina giggled. Jewel laughed and gave a bright smile.

"I guess so." She replied. Tina side stepped and pointed to a table near them.

"My friends and I have been dying to talk to you! You seem really cool and nice! And we have a lot of classes together so I'm sure we'll be great friends! So do ya want to have lunch with us?" Tina asked kindly. There wasn't a hint of arrogance or snobbishness behind her words. Jewel glanced over at her usual table and saw all her friends giving her a thumbs up and a big smile. She laughed at them before looking back at Tina.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Jewel replied. She sat down next to Tina and was introduced to the other girls sitting with them. Soon the conversation exploded and they couldn't stop talking. Their lunch table was probably the loudest, considering the endless amounts of laughter and jokes they projected. Jewel felt her cheeks burn with all the excitement she felt. In between the laughter, Jewel snuck a look at Keefe, who as always, was looking at her too. He gave her a smirk, making her heart feel light and giddy. She looked back at all her new friends and shared a smile with Tina. Even now, she's found a new place of where she belonged. She smiled at the sky. But there was still one more home she had to go back too. Soon.

After school ended, Jewel rushed out of the classroom, waving a quick goodbye to Tina. She heard her shoes tapping against the floor as she made a dash to their meeting place. Keefe told her to meet with him before they left on their special errand. He seemed a bit nervous but mostly excited. For what? She didn't know. But she had a clue on what it would be about. Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls as she finally saw the figure ahead. She ran with all her might and willed her legs to go faster. When she finally got close enough to Keefe, she knelt down to catch her breath. Then she stood up fast, excited to hear what Keefe was going to say. He looked down at his shoes and his hand brushed through his perfect blonde hair. His cheeks turned a slight pink as he let out a small nervous laugh. Then, he raised his head to look at her straight in the eye. His face became serious but his smug smile never wavered.

"I put this off before but now is the right time to say it, before I lose the nerve too." He smiled as he took a deep breath in.

"Jewel Parisi, I like you. Will you be my girl?" He asked. Jewel almost cheered in happiness. Her heart thumped so fast, it felt like it'll burn a hole through her chest. Her mouth was so giddy and excited that she couldn't form the right words so all she did was squeal. Her face flushed with a cherry red and her eyes sparkled. She nodded her head and jumped up and down. She flung herself into his arms and he laughed, twirling her.

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" Keefe chuckled. Jewel smiled brightly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES!" She screamed, happily. She embraced Keefe tightly and leaned closer to him. He let out another laugh, his breath tickling against her nose.

"You know, I didn't give you a proper kiss last time." He teased, his eyes sparked with love and amusement. She smiled, their faces inching closer and closer together.

"Oh? And when was that?" She asked with her eyebrow arched. She recalls Mr. Forkle saying how her so called "boyfriend" did the mouth to mouth process.

"You know, when you were all unconscious and dying." He replied with a smirk. Yep, still making jokes about such a serious case at the time. Jewel gave a mischievous smile of her own now.

"Then I assume you'll give me a proper one this time?" She taunted. Keefe smiled and she closed her eyes. The very moment their lips brushed together, Jewel could feel sparks explode around them. His lips were warm and comforting, practically completing her soul. They stood there in each other's arms, neither of them wanting to break apart. But of course, due to their next little mission they had going on, their next kiss would have to wait a bit. Once they separated, they linked arms. As they walked together, the same black void cracked open in the air. Keefe smiled at Jewel.

"Ready?" He asked. She returned a grin.

"Yeah, let's do this." She answered and looked into the swirling hole.

They stepped in and Jewel's mind filled with memories of her brother Jake. She was finally allowed to see him again. It took a while to convince the councilors but eventually they gave in. And now she was on her way to see him, as she promised. She giggled to herself. Hopefully he's ready for a little surprise. And with that last thought, she was on her way to visit her loving family. Another place she loved. Another place she belonged. But she was not alone at all. Because Keefe was always by her side. For now and forever. She wasn't even nervous about meeting her brother again. He'd definitely ask her a bunch of questions and she might run into her human mom. But none of that matters. Because whatever happens, Keefe was there with her. And with him by her side, she was invincible.

 **THE END! I really hope that you love this story! And please read and review!**


End file.
